


Torn Reflections

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bondage, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Universe, Slash, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieh dir die Reflektion deines Selbst durch die Oberfläche eines Sees an. Auf den ersten Blick mag sie perfekt sein, doch sobald auch nur eine winzige Erschütterung die Oberfläche beeinträchtigt, wird dein Spielbild verzerrt und du erkennst dich selbst nicht wieder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster Ausflug ins Mirror Universe. Hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.  
> Tausend Dank an Uena für die Beta. *mwah*

James T. Kirk, seines Zeichens Kommandant des Raumschiffes ISS Enterprise, starrte mit einer Mischung aus vollkommener Verblüffung und Bewunderung seinen Chefingenieur an. „Ein anderes Universum? Sind Sie sicher?“

Der Schotte nickte. „Aye. Und ich weiß, wie wir auf die andere Seite kommen.“

Kirk dachte über die unzähligen Möglichkeiten nach. Wenn Scott Recht hatte – und er hatte Kirk eigentlich noch nie enttäuscht – dann waren sie auf eine wahre Goldgrube gestoßen. Und wichtiger noch als das, war ihm hiermit eine einmalige Gelegenheit in den Schoß gefallen, das Terranische Imperium immens auszudehnen! Reichtümer und Ruhm warteten auf ihn, so gewaltig, dass es sogar seine kühnsten Träume übertraf.

„Weiß sonst jemand über diesen Spalt bescheid?“, fragte Kirk verschwörerisch. Scotty war ein Genie in Sachen Technik, aber ob er auch wusste, wann er besser die Klappe halten sollte? Der Schotte trank gerne einen über den Durst und neigte dann zu Redseligkeit. Kirk hatte das mehr als einmal selbst schamlos ausgenutzt.

„Nein. Das schwöre ich bei allem, was mir heilig ist, Captain. Ich dachte mir, dass Sie nicht wollen, dass noch jemand davon erfährt.“

Kirk nickte grüblerisch. Die alte Drozana-Station im Donatu-Sektor war heruntergekommen und technisch gesehen ein Wrack. Dennoch hatte sich dieser Schrotthaufen eben zu Kirks neuer Lieblingsstation gewandelt.

Die ISS Enterprise war lediglich zur Aufnahme von Vorräten in diesen Sektor gekommen. Hier und da billig ein paar Ersatzteile kaufen, ein netter Abend im Spielkasino, mehr war nicht geplant gewesen.

Ein technischer Defekt im Hauptmaschinenraum hatte schließlich Scottys Neugierde geweckt. Der Schotte konnte nicht anders, als seine Hilfe anbieten, als immer wieder die Hauptbeleuchtung auf der gesamten Station ausfiel, und auch Konsolen plötzlich schwarz wurden, nur um kurz darauf flackernd wieder zum Leben zu erwachen.

Wenn Kirk den Ingenieur korrekt verstanden hatte, dann wussten die Techniker der Station nichts von dem Spalt, da er mit ihren veralteten Geräten nicht zu erkennen war. Scotty war sich jedoch sicher, dass er den winzigen Spalt, der einem Nadelöhr ähnelte, vergrößern konnte. Die technischen Einzelheiten hatten Kirks Verstand überfordert, aber die Essenz war ihm dafür nicht entgangen.

„Das bleibt unter uns beiden“, sagte Kirk konspirativ und legte einen Arm um Scotts Schultern. „Finden Sie eine Ausrede, warum wir unseren Aufenthalt hier etwas verlängern. Sobald es ‚Nacht wird’, gehen wir uns das näher ansehen. Je weniger Leute davon wissen, desto besser.“

Scott nickte eifrig. „Was erhoffen Sie sich von der anderen Seite?“ Dem Ingenieur war anfangs nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass jemand ernsthaft erwägen würde, auf die andere Seite zu gehen. Für ihn persönlich lag die Herausforderung lediglich darin, es technisch zu ermöglichen. Aber er ahnte, dass Kirk weitaus mehr erwartete.

„Technologie, Scott. Waffen, Latinum, dutzende Welten…“

„Es könnte nicht ganz ungefährlich sein“, gab Scott zu bedenken und wurde dafür mit einem finsteren Blick honoriert. „Ich meine ja nur, dass…“

Kirks Arm zog sich enger um Scotts Schultern, wie eine Anakonda, die sich bereit machte ihrem Opfer langsam die Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen. „Wir gehen natürlich nicht unbewaffnet auf die andere Seite. Halten Sie mich für einen Narren, Scott? Sie kümmern sich um die technischen Belange, ich mache den Rest.“

Erst als Scotty abermals eifrig nickte – er hatte im Lauf der Jahre gelernt, dass es nicht klug war, die Entscheidungen des Captains in Frage zu stellen – lockerte Kirk allmählich den Griff um ihn. Es erstaunte den Schotten immer wieder, wie viel Kraft der Kommandant von einer Sekunde zur anderen aufbringen konnte, ohne auch nur den Anschein von Anstrengung zu erwecken.

Dann ließ Kirk gänzlich von Scott ab und lächelte als sei nichts gewesen. „Ich wusste, wir verstehen uns.“ Er gab Scotty einen Klaps auf den Oberarm. „Dann zerbrechen Sie sich mal den Kopf, wie wir rüber und auch wieder zurückkommen. Ich bin erstmal feiern. Wir treffen uns um exakt 2200 vor dem Spielkasino der Station.“

„In Ordnung, bis später.“

Kaum hatte Kirk den Maschinenraum der Enterprise verlassen, atmete Scotty erleichtert durch. Manchmal war er sich nicht sicher, was gefährlicher war; die versklavten Klingonen an Bord, die ständig versuchten sich einen Weg in die Freiheit zu erkämpfen, oder Kirk, dessen Machthunger so groß war, dass er leichtfüßig über Leichen ging, um ihn zu befriedigen?

 

„Oh mein Gott, Jim, fuck oh MEIN GOTT…“ McCoys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Keuchen. Kirk bewegte sich schnell und hart in ihm.

„Ja, ich bin dein Gott. Niemand besorgt es dir so wie ich, nicht wahr?“, sagte er voller Selbstüberzeugung und grinste den Mann unter sich arrogant an, ehe seine Lippen fordernd auf McCoys trafen.

McCoy kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu erwidern. Die Lippen versiegelt mit Kirks heißen Lippen, fühlte er nur noch wie er dem Höhepunkt entgegen driftete. Und als er endlich kam, löste sich Kirk von ihm und behalf sich selbst, bis auch seine Essenz sich über Leonards nacktem Körper ergoss und mit seiner eigenen vermischte.

Schwer atmend ließ sich Kirk neben seinem Geliebten auf die Matratze fallen. „Das war nett.“

 _Nett!_ McCoy drehte sich zur Seite, so dass er Kirk ansehen konnte. „Nett, ist die kleine Schwester von Scheiße, Jim“, sagte er. Blindlings griff er nach einem Stück Stoff, seine Boxershorts wie er beim flüchtigen Hinsehen bemerkte, und wischte sich das Ejakulat ab.

Kirk lachte leise, die Augen geschlossen. „Sei nicht so zickig, Bones. Du weißt, dass ich dich lieber als alle anderen vögle.“

„Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug“, sagte McCoy brüsk und setzte sich auf. Er wollte das Bett verlassen und sich anziehen, aber Kirk hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff am Handgelenk fest, so dass er durch den Ruck nach hinten, einen jähen Schmerz in seinem Schultergelenk verspürte und sich nur mit Mühe einen Fluch verkneifen konnte. Finster blickte er auf Kirk hinab, der ihm seinerseits einen düsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Doch, genau das bist du. Du bist nur ein Arzt. Glaube nicht, du seiest unersetzbar für mich. Du bist kein Stratege, kein Soldat, kein technischer Wunderknabe. Du kannst nicht mal besonders gut schießen. Du bist ein fähiger Arzt und gut zu vögeln, aber mehr nicht.“

Kirks Worte schmerzten, schlimmer sogar als die fast ausgerenkte Schulter. Als Kirk sein Handgelenk freigab, war es knallrot und brannte, als stehe es in Flammen. McCoy rieb die Haut behutsam, als könne er so den Schmerz vertreiben. Es funktionierte nicht. Ebenso wie der Schmerz in seinem Innern nicht nachlassen würde. Er wusste, dass Kirk ihm niemals die Gefühle entgegenbringen würde, die er für ihn hegte. Und es war so bizarr, da Kirk ihn sogar noch schlechter behandelte als die orionischen Sklavenmädchen, die er sich so gerne hielt.

Er hoffte immer noch, dass entweder der Schmerz nachlassen würde und er sich einfach damit abfinden könnte, dass Kirk ihm keinerlei Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Oder eben, dass irgendwann ein Wunder geschehe, und Kirk erkennen würde, wie loyal er ihm gegenüber immer gewesen war – dass er es wert war geliebt zu werden.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, zog sich McCoy hastig seine Uniform über. Kaum, da er in seine Schuhe geschlüpft war, setzte sich Kirk im Bett auf. „Ich brauch dich später noch. Halte dich für einen Ausflug bereit und sei pünktlich um 2200 vor dem Spielkasino auf Drozana.“

„Ich hab, ehrlich gesagt, kein Bedürfnis dich heute noch mal zu sehen, Jim.“

Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten war Kirk auf den Beinen und packte McCoy am Kragen. „Du WIRST da sein, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, Leonard.“

McCoy war selbst kein zimperlicher Mann, wenn gleich er Mediziner geworden war. Er selbst wusste, wie leicht ein Mensch zu beeinflussen war, wenn man wusste wo seine Achilles Verse lag. Er hatte schon unzählige Personen gefoltert, um an Informationen zu gelangen und um Jim zu gefallen. Nicht unbedingt das, wofür er Medizin studiert hatte, aber in Zeiten wie diesen war es beinahe ein Garant für das eigene Überleben. Wer keinen Nutzen hatte, war schnell geopfert. McCoys Achilles Verse war Jim Kirk, auch wenn seine tiefe Zuneigung bislang unerwidert geblieben war.

Und natürlich war da noch sein Überlebensinstinkt. Dass ausgerechnet Kirk damit drohte, sein Leben zu beenden, konnte McCoy kaum glauben. Er hatte viele Jahre getan, was Kirk von ihm verlangt hatte, ohne wenn und aber. Doch in der letzten Zeit hatte er begonnen sich zu fragen, ob es das wert war. Ob Jim es wert war, dass er sich selbst vollkommen aufgab und nur noch eine Marionette war, deren Fäden in Jim Kirks Händen lagen?

„Fein, ich werde da sein“, gab McCoy bitter zurück und riss sich aus dem erneut harten Griff los. Hastig verließ er daraufhin das Quartier des Captains, um einen möglichst großen Abstand zwischen sich und Kirk zu bekommen.

Kirk betätige die Interkomanlage. „Kirk an Sulu.“

„Sulu hier, Sir.“

„Hikaru, ich habe Arbeit für Sie. Kommen Sie in zehn Minuten in mein Quartier.“

„Ich werde da sein“, gab Sulu sich einverstanden.

 

Pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit trafen sich die vier Offiziere am Treffpunkt. Abgesehen von Kirk wusste keiner der übrigen drei, dass auch weitere Crewmitglieder herbestellt worden waren. Doch keiner von ihnen wagte es Kirks Plan in Frage zu stellen.

„Jim, was hast du vor?“, fragte McCoy, hinter einer perfekten Maske der Professionalität verborgen, wie Kirk es von ihm gewohnt war. Es war beinahe, als hätte ihr kleiner Disput vor wenigen Stunden nie stattgefunden.

Kirk erklärte den Plan in kurzen Sätzen und schloss mit: „Und du gehst zuerst durch, Bones. Da du ein Arzt bist, werden Sie dir vermutlich nichts tun. Sulu wird hier drüben aufpassen, dass uns niemand stört und außerdem auf unseren Gast aufpassen.“

„Warum ich?“, fragte McCoy, doch eigentlich kannte er die Antwort auf seine Frage bereits. „Und was für ein Gast?“

„Falls etwas schief geht, habe ich einen Backup Plan“, sagte Kirk schlicht. „Wir beamen dich rüber und dafür jemanden von der anderen Seite hierher.“

McCoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Warum gehst du nicht selbst rüber? Einem Captain werden sie sicher noch weniger tun, als einem Arzt. Ich bin niemand verglichen mit dir.“

„Ich habe nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Bones“, erwiderte Kirk scharf. „Scotty, können Sie die andere Seite scannen, ehe wir McCoy rüberbeamen?“

„Nur die unmittelbare Umgebung“, sagte Scott etwas bedauernd. Er wusste, dass Kirk gerne einen besseren Überblick haben wollte, ehe er auf die andere Seite wechseln würde.

„Bin ich diesmal der Bauer, der zur Not geopfert wird?“ McCoy konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte er Kirk tatsächlich so sehr verärgert? War es möglich, dass er nun auf diese lächerliche Weise beseitig wurde und als Transporterunfall in die Geschichte eingehen würde? „Jim?“

„Herr Gott, nimm doch nicht immer alles persönlich, Bones. Wir kommen rüber, sobald wir wissen, dass drüben alles ok ist. Scotty hat einen Kommunikator so modifiziert, dass du dich bei uns zurückmelden kannst. Sobald du dir von der anderen Seite einen kleinen Überblick verschafft hast – und achte besonders auf die Sicherheitseinrichtungen – holt Scotty dich zurück.“

„Ich hasse es mich in meine Molekühle zerlegen zu lassen.“

„Und ich kann Leute nicht ausstehen, die meine Befehle in Frage stellen“, gab Kirk zurück und dabei warf er McCoy einen Blick zu, der keine weiteren Widerworte erlaubte.

Erneut an diesem Abend gab sich McCoy geschlagen. Das schien zur Gewohnheit zu werden.

 

Einige Minuten später hatten sie den Raumspalt erreicht und Scotty arbeitete bereits daran ihn zu erweitern. Sulu, ganz in seinem Element, scannte die Umgebung, damit sie keine Überraschung erleben würden. Die zwei diensthabenden Techniker, die das Unglück hatten dieser Nachtschicht anzugehören, hatte Sulu mit Leichtigkeit ausgeschaltet. Er war nicht einfach nur der Sicherheitschef der ISS Enterprise. Kirk hatte ihn auch wegen seiner ausgezeichneten Referenzen als Killer eingestellt. Wenn es darum ging jemanden schnell und lautlos zu beseitigen, war Sulu eindeutig der richtige Mann.

Ein wenig bedauernd sah Kirk McCoy von der Seite an. Er verlor McCoy ungern, wollte ihm jedoch eine Lektion in Sachen Demut und Gehorsam erteilen. In der vergangenen Zeit widersprach ihm der Bordarzt eindeutig zu häufig. Vielleicht ein Resultat ihrer Affäre. Kirk wusste es nicht sicher, wollte seinen Standpunkt jedoch verdeutlichen. McCoy war ein sehr nützlicher Offizier, wenn es darum ging Gefangene zu foltern. Er wusste, dass Sulu diese Stelle nicht würde einnehmen können. Abgesehen davon … hatte er kein Bedürfnis Sulu in sein Bett zu holen.

„Ich bin soweit“, riss ihn Scott schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich scanne jetzt die andere Seite.“

Kirk nickte. Er konnte McCoys eisernen Blick spüren, stellte jedoch absichtlich keinen Augenkontakt mit ihm her. Vielleicht auch aus Angst, doch weich zu werden. Wenn irgendetwas schiefgehen würde, verlöre er nicht nur den besten Folterer, der je unter ihm gedient hatte, sondern auch seinen Geliebten.

„Wie seltsam…“

Erneut holte Scott den Kommandanten aus seiner Gedankenwelt in die Realität zurück. „Was ist los?“

„Ich habe einen Bioscan gemacht, um mir die Lebensformen auf der anderen Seite anschauen zu können“, sagte Scotty.

„Wie beruhigend“, kommentierte McCoy sarkastisch.

„Und?“ Kirk ignorierte ihn einfach.

„Wenn mein Tricorder nicht vollkommen spinnt, ist McCoy bereits auf der anderen Seite.“

„Wie ist das möglich?“, verlangte Kirk zu erfahren.

„Ist diese andere Seite ein Spiegel dieses Universums?“, fragte Sulu mehr sich selbst als die anderen, doch Scott nickte zuerst langsam, dann überzeugter.

„Ob ich da drüben wohl schon zum Imperator aufgestiegen bin?“, sinnierte Kirk leise. „Ist der McCoy drüben identisch mit ihm?“, fragte er und deutete nickend Richtung Leonard.

Scott bestätigte. „Ja, sieht so aus.“

„Dann haben wir ja unseren Gast gefunden. Wir tauschen die McCoys aus. Viel besser könnte es doch gar nicht laufen. Das wird ein Spaziergang.“ Er grinste jovial.

„Jim, ich -“, wollte McCoy widersprechen, doch Kirk ließ ihn durch eine einfache Handbewegung verstummen.

„Das ist perfekt. Fast schon zu einfach.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause. „So machen wir es; Bones, du wirst den Platz des anderen McCoy einnehmen und dir ein Bild von der anderen Seite verschaffen.“

„Wir sollten ein festes Zeitfenster einhalten. Wenn McCoy zu weit vom Spalt entfernt ist, können wir nicht kommunizieren und ich kann ihn auch nicht zurückbeamen“, gab Scott zu bedenken.

„Das heißt, ich muss auf der anderen Seite ebenfalls auf der Station, in dieser Sektion sein, damit ich zurück kann? Das könnte unter Umständen knifflig werden.“

„Dann musst du eben kreativ werden. Damit hast du doch schon Erfahrung gemacht.“ Kirk warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu und klopfte ihm dann freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Das wird schon klappen. Zur Not haben wir eine Geisel, die wir gegen dich tauschen können.“

„Wir sollten endlich anfangen“, sagte Sulu, der in kleinen Kreisen durch den Raum schritt und alles scannte. „Sonst stehen wir beim nächsten Schichtwechsel noch da und plaudern.“

„Und wer bewacht den Spalt auf dieser Seite?“, fragte McCoy, der zunehmend nervöser wurde. „Was, wenn ich fliehen muss und hier drüben ist niemand, der mich zurückholen kann?“

„Wir versuchen die Stellung zu halten. Die nächste Schicht kommt in circa sechs Stunden. Bis dahin solltest du zurück sein.“

„Sechs Stunden?“ McCoys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Das wurde ja immer schlimmer.

„Also dann. Bon Voyage und grüß mein Alter Ego, wenn du ihn siehst“, sagte Kirk und lachte leise in sich hinein.

Nach Lachen war McCoy allerdings gar nicht zumute. Er fühlte sich eher so, als würde er zur Schlachtbank geführt werden. Wer wusste schon, was ihn auf der anderen Seite erwarten würde?

„Ich hab den anderen McCoy erfasst. Meiner Berechnung nach müssten sie die Plätze exakt tauschen, sobald der Transfer abgeschlossen ist“, warf Scott wie beiläufig ein und tippte auf einer nahen Konsole herum.

McCoy konnte nichts mehr erwidern. Kirk gab Scott ein schlichtes Zeichen, und schon spürte McCoy das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, als der Transport begann. Seine bekannte Welt löste sich in glitzerndem Licht vor seinen Augen auf, und dann wurde es für einen Moment schwarz. Als es erneut glitzerte, fand er sich im exakt selben Raum wieder. Allerdings war die Station jetzt heller und sauberer und ein halbes Duzend Leute starrte ihn ungläubig an. Unsicher blickte McCoy in die Runde und sah dann Scotty, hinter einer kleinen Gruppe von Leuten, die wie einfache Techniker aussahen.

„Was war das?“, fragte der Schotte.

McCoy spürte wie ihm heiß und kalt zugleich wurde. Er war auf der anderen Seite und sein Transport war keineswegs unbemerkt geblieben.


	2. Chapter 2

„Was zum…“ McCoy drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und blickte in drei bekannte Gesichter. Erfreute, zufriedene Blicke musterten ihn und er studierte wiederum die Männer ihm gegenüber. Auf den ersten Blick sahen sie aus wie immer, doch dann wurden ihm die Unterschiede bewusster. Jim trug nicht seine gewohnte Uniform, mehr so etwas wie eine goldgelbe Weste, darüber einen losen Stoffgürtel und was ihn besonders stutzig machte, war der Dolch in der Hand seines besten Freundes, der auf ihn zeigte. „Was soll das, Jim?“ Scott und Sulu richteten ebenfalls ihre Waffen in seine Richtung und trugen seltsame Uniformen. „Was ist hier los?“

„Willkommen, McCoy“, grüßte ihn Kirk und frischte sein Lächeln auf. Dann wandte er sich an seine Gefährten. „Der sieht echt aus wie unser McCoy. Nur das Haar ist etwas akkurater geschnitten und glatt frisiert. Sieht aus wie geleckt, nicht wahr?“

„Hallo? Kannst du es bitte unterlassen von mir zu reden, als wäre ich nicht anwesend?“ erboste sich McCoy. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war nur los mit Jim? Und wo waren die Techniker hin verschwunden, die er eben noch untersucht hatte? Er war erst vor wenigen Minuten hier herunter gerufen worden, weil es eine Explosion gegeben hatte. Zwei Techniker der Drozana-Station hatten dabei leichte Verbrennungen erlitten und er war mitten in einer ersten Behandlung gewesen. Plötzlich hatte er gespürt, wie ihn ein Beamstrahl erfasste, und als er sich wieder materialisiert hatte, standen die drei Gestalten vor ihm.

„Er ist sogar genauso mürrisch wie unser McCoy“, fuhr Kirk unbewegt fort. „Faszinierend.“ Scotty und Sulu nickten. „Wir nehmen ihn mit auf die Enterprise.“

Sulu drückte McCoy die Spitze seines Katanas in den Rücken und ließ den Arzt damit erschrocken einen Satz nach vorn machen. „Was zum Teufel ist das für ein Spiel, Jim?“, verlangte McCoy zu erfahren und fixierte seinen langjährigen Freund intensiv, dessen Dolch er durch die Flucht vor dem Katana gefährlich näher gekommen war.

„Scotty, Sie besorgen mir einen Schmerzsimulator für McCoy. Nur für alle Fälle.“

„Aye“, gab der Schotte gehorsam zurück.

McCoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ist heute Halloween oder so was, Jim? Was soll das werden?“ Wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, so fand er diesen überhaupt nicht komisch. Weshalb verhielten sich seine Freunde so seltsam? Wieso war die Station plötzlich so heruntergekommen und dunkel?

„Halt die Klappe, Bones. Du fängst an mir auf die Nerven zu gehen“, schnappte Kirk und hieb ihm den Dolch unters Kinn. „Du erfährst noch früh genug, was das soll.“

McCoy wagte kaum zu atmen, als er die Spitze des Dolchs an seinem Kinn spürte. Die Stelle begann verräterisch zu brennen, wo sich Kirks Klinge in seine Haut gebohrt hatte. Es war kein tiefer Schnitt. Seine Haut würde schnell heilen. Seine Seele jedoch nicht. Das war nicht sein Freund, der da vor ihm stand und ihm drohte. Sein Adamsapfel sprang aufgeregt rauf und runter. McCoy spürte, dass ihm langsam aber sicher der Schweiß ausbrach. Dies war kein makaberer Scherz seiner Freunde, dies war eine todernste Situation und er war vollkommen allein unter Fremden, die lediglich wie seine Freunde aussahen.

„So ist es besser. Du redest einfach zu viel“, sagte Kirk, setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und steckte den Dolch zurück an seinen Gürtel.

McCoy lief es dabei eiskalt über den Rücken. Sein Rücken … Endlich ließ auch Sulu das Katana sinken, welches direkt auf seine Wirbelsäule gerichtet gewesen war.

 

„Du bist ängstlicher als mein McCoy“, sagte Kirk einige Zeit später. Er hatte McCoy direkt in sein Quartier bringen lassen. „Ich frage mich, ob es noch mehr Unterschiede zwischen euch gibt.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon zum Teufel Sie überhaupt sprechen“, erwiderte McCoy brüsk und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wo bin ich hier? Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie von mir?“

„Nicht doch, Bones. Wieso auf einmal so förmlich. Ich bin es, Jim.“ Der Blonde setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und legte die Füße hoch. „Vielleicht sollten wir erstmal was zusammen trinken. Das lockert meinen McCoy auch immer auf.“

„Ich bevorzuge es nüchtern zu bleiben“, erklärte McCoy und blieb unbewegt inmitten des Quartiers des Captains stehen. „Sie sind nicht der James Kirk, den ich kenne.“

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig“, sagte Kirk und goss Whiskey in zwei Gläser. Eines davon schob er demonstrativ in McCoys Richtung. „Trink mit mir. Das ist ein Befehl.“

McCoy reckte das Kinn. „Nein, danke. Ich möchte nichts trinken“, wiederholte er stur.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Kirk auf den Beinen. Eine Sekunde später schnappte er McCoy am Kragen. Der Arzt versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Kirk war weitaus stärker und erfahrener im Nahkampf. Er trieb McCoy die Faust gegen das Sternum, das dem Arzt kurzzeitig die Luft wegblieb, dann heftete er ein fremdartiges kleines Gerät an die blaue Uniform. „Ich werde dich lehren, was es heißt ungehorsam zu sein“, presste Kirk zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und aktivierter das Gerät.

Ein unbeschreiblich stechender Schmerz ging von dem Gerät aus und sandte Wellen von nie zuvor erlebter Agonie durch McCoys Körper. Es fühlte sich an, als stünde er in Flammen, die sich rasend schnell durch seinen ganzen Körper ausbreiteten. Unkontrolliert taumelte der Arzt rücklings gegen die Wand und sank schreiend vor Pein an ihr herunter.

Kirk deaktivierte den Schmerzsimulator. „Trinkst du jetzt mit mir?“, fragte er, als sei nichts gewesen.

McCoys Blickfeld war verschwommen. Es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, ehe er wieder klar sehen konnte. Ehe der unbeschreibliche Schmerz nachließ, der einige zeitlang andauerte und erst nach und nach verebbte. Nur mühsam schaffte es McCoy aus eigener Kraft wieder auf die Beine. Aus einem Reflex heraus wollte er das teuflische Gerät von seiner Uniform entfernen.

„Das lässt du bleiben“, sagte Kirk bestimmt und funkelte ihn aus kalten blauen Augen an. „Oder willst du seine Wirkung erneut zu spüren bekommen?“

McCoy schüttelte benommen den Kopf.

„Hier“, sagte Kirk zufrieden lächelnd und hielt McCoy das Glas Whiskey hin. „Danach geht es dir immer etwas besser.“

Mit zitternden Händen griff McCoy nach dem Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Die erhoffte Betäubung blieb jedoch aus.

„Diese Schmerzsimulatoren sind sehr effektiv, nicht wahr?“

McCoy nickte stumm. Seine Beine fühlten sich an als wären die Knochen entfernt worden. Er hatte Probleme aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

„Du hast sie erfunden“, erklärte Kirk weiter. McCoy riss erschrocken die Augen auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Doch, ganz recht. Du warst es leid die Leute im Anschluss an Befragungen oder Bestrafungen wieder zusammenzuflicken. Also hast du diese netten kleinen Geräte zusammen mit Scotty entwickelt, die dem Träger Schmerzen vorgaukeln. Es ist nur eine Simulation, aber ausgesprochen effektiv. Und man kann diese netten kleinen Dinger verschieden stark einstellen. Oder auch nur bestimmte Körperregionen ansprechen.“ Kirk ließ sich wieder in seinem Stuhl am Schreibtisch nieder und goss sich erneut einen Drink ein, ehe er McCoy die Flasche hinhielt. „Du siehst aus, als bräuchtest du noch einen.“ McCoy schluckte jeglichen Kommentar wortlos hinunter und griff nach der Flasche, um sich ebenfalls nachzuschenken. „Und setz dich hin, ehe du mir umkippst. Da du der Arzt bist, wäre das eine blöde Situation.“

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“, fragte McCoy vorsichtig. Er fürchtete eine erneute Aktivierung des Schmerzsimulators. Nachdem er das zweite Glas Whiskey auf einmal leerte, ließ das Zittern seiner Hände endlich etwas nach. Dennoch zog er es vor sich vor Kirks Schreibtisch auf einen der beiden Stühle zu setzen.

„Ich will nur etwas plaudern, Bones. Wir sind schließlich alte Freunde“, grinste Kirk süffisant.

„Sie sind nicht mein Freund. Sie sehen aus wie er, aber das ist auch schon alles. Wer sind Sie also?“ War es möglich, dass er in einem alternativen Universum gelandet war? Spock vertrat die Theorie, dass es weitaus mehr als ein einziges Universum geben müsse. Dass sie sich alle jedoch voneinander unterschieden, da es absolut unmöglich sei, dass jedes Lebewesen immer wieder die exakt selben Entscheidungen traf. Jedes Universum wäre demnach einzigartig. Er hatte Spock nicht glauben wollen. Selbst nach ihrem Zusammenstoß mit Nero schien ihm das extrem widernatürlich zu sein. Der Mann vor ihm sah jedoch wirklich bis auf die Kleidung aus wie sein Freund Jim und doch war er ein ganz anderer Mann. Wie war das möglich, wenn nicht durch ein alternatives Universum?

„Wie ist denn dein Jim? Wie unterscheide ich mich von ihm?“

McCoy war höchst unzufrieden mit der ausbleibenden Antwort, die ihn wiederum zu einer Erwiderung zwang. Diesem Kirk die Stirn zu bieten war höchst unratsam. Wenn er durch einen Transport hierher gebracht wurde, gab es auch wieder einen Weg zurück. Und er musste auf jeden Fall durchhalten, bis sein Jim ihn finden würde.

Sein Jim … „Mein Jim würde mir niemals Schaden zufügen. Er hat mich in all den Jahren unserer Freundschaft nicht einmal geohrfeigt. Er ist ein anständiger, gerechter Mann“, erklärte McCoy. „Der Inbegriff eines Freundes.“

Kirk gluckste. War es möglich, dass das Spiegeluniversum ein Universum von Weicheiern war? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass ihm dieses Geschenk einfach so in den Schoß gefallen war? Wenn alle auf der andere Seite so ‚anständig’ waren wie der McCoy vor ihm, oder der Kirk von dem er sprach, dann würde es ein Kinderspiel werden, sich von der anderen Seite Ressourcen anzueignen und das Imperium dorthin auszubreiten. „Wie groß ist euer Imperium? Wer ist zurzeit Imperator?“

„Unser was? Was für ein Imperium?“ McCoy zog fragend die Brauen zusammen.

Kirk schlug mit der geballten Faust auf den Tisch. „Wer ist euer Herrscher?“, fragte er wutschnaubend und biss die Zähne dabei so hart aufeinander, dass McCoy die Wangenknochen deutlich tanzen sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Mann“, sagte er wahrheitsgemäß.

Kirk schäumte vor Wut. Waren alle McCoys so nervtötend? Er betätigte erneut den Schmerzsimulator, der den Arzt so unvorbereitet traf, dass er rückwärts von seinem Stuhl gen Boden geschleudert wurde, als hätte ihn eine imaginäre Gestalt von der Größe und Stärke eines Gorn mit voller Wucht geschlagen.

McCoys Schmerzensschreie waren wie Musik in Kirks Ohren. Er nahm sich fest vor, seinen eigenen McCoy wieder öfter zu bestrafen. Mit einem kalten Lächeln betrachtete er den Körper zu seinen Füßen, der sich vor Schmerzen wand und vollkommen außerstande war dagegen anzukämpfen. Kirk zählte in Gedanken die Sekunden. Als er bei fünfzehn ankam, deaktivierte er das Gerät wieder. Mit langsamen Schritten trat er an McCoy heran und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Behutsam, beinahe zärtlich wischte er dem Mann eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht. „Ich liebe es dich zum Schreien zu bringen. In jeder Hinsicht …“

McCoy rollte sich benommen auf den Rücken. Jeder einzelne Nerv schien von dem Schmerzsimulator aktiviert worden zu sein. Seine Haut pulsierte im Einklang mit dem Blut, das darunter durch seine Adern schoss. Bunte Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, die er kaum offen halten konnte. Hinter seiner Schläfe hämmerte ein dumpfes Pochen.

„Ich glaube, ich werde dich hier behalten. Zwei von dir sind besser als einer.“ Kirk sah in das verständnislose, verängstigte Gesicht des Mannes, der seinem Geliebten optisch wie ein Zwilling glich. Sein McCoy war jedoch wesentlich resoluter und zäher als dieser hier, schwerer zu brechen. „Allerdings wirst du lernen müssen dich zu behaupten. Ich glaube nicht, dass es meinem McCoy gefallen wird, wenn ich ihn durch dich ersetze. Selbst wenn du nur seinen Platz in meinem Bett einnimmst.“

„Was?“, brachte McCoy krächzend hervor. Seine Stimmbänder waren vom Schreien bereits stark strapaziert. „Sie sind ja krank.“

Kirk hob eine Braue, grinste für einen Sekundenbruchteil und wurde dann wieder todernst. „Deine Diagnose, solltest du nochmals überdenken“, sagte er dann kalt und betätige einmal mehr den Schmerzsimulator, der McCoys Nervenbahnen in Brand steckte und Wellen glühender Agonie durch seinen Körper sandte, bis ihn schließlich die Ohnmacht erlöste.

 

„Sie sind nicht McCoy“, sagte Kirk zum wiederholten Mal und ging vor der Arrestzelle auf und ab. Er konnte Spocks Blick spüren, der sich in seinen Rücken brannte.

Christine Chapel steckte den medizinischen Tricorder fort und sah Kirk ernst an. „Er ist es, Sir. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber der Medscan zeigt ganz deutlich, dass dieser Mann Doktor McCoy ist.“

Kirk sah die blonde Krankenschwester zweifelnd an. „Das ist nicht wahr. Sehen Sie sich den Kerl doch mal an, Miss Chapel.“ Das dunkle Haar stand McCoy wild vom Kopf, anstelle einer Uniform trug er eine blaue Weste und einen Schärpengürtel. Den Dolch und den Phaser, die er am Gürtel getragen hatte, hatte ihm Scott gleich unten auf Drozana erfolgreich abnehmen können.

„Biologisch ist er identisch mit McCoy, auch wenn Sie das nicht glauben wollen, Captain.“

„Ich könnte meinen Geist mit ihm verschmelzen“, schlug Spock vor, der dem Gespräch bislang schweigend gelauscht hatte. „Ich habe Schwester Chapels Scans überprüft und bin zum selben Schluss wie sie gekommen, Captain. Dennoch“, fuhr der Halbvulkanier unbeirrt fort, als Kirk ihn unterbrechen wollte, „sehe ich wie Sie die augenscheinlichen Unterschiede.“

„Lass mich hier raus, Jim“, sagte McCoy. „Was soll der Unsinn?“

Kirk schüttelte den Kopf und sah von Spock über Chapel zu McCoy in seiner Zelle und wieder zu Spock.

„Jim, du wirst doch nicht zulassen, dass dieser grünblütige Goblin mein Gehirn zu Rührei verarbeitet?“, wandte sich McCoy erneut an Kirk. Er hatte gleich bemerkt, dass dieser Kirk hier sehr viel behutsamer mit Gefangenen umging als der Mann, unter dem er diente und mit dem er das Bett teilte. Dieser Kirk schien ein rechtschaffener Mann zu sein, und er musste sich diesen Umstand zu nutze machen.

Dass es auch hier einen Spock gab, gefiel dem Arzt ganz und gar nicht. Wenn es eine Spezies gab, die ihm zutiefst zuwider war, dann die Grünblüter mit den spitzen Ohren. Sein Spock hatte schon einmal eine Geistesverschmelzung bei ihm durchgeführt, als Kirk seine Loyalität in Frage gestellt hatte. Er wusste wie unangenehm es war, wenn jeder noch so kleine Gedanke für eine andere Person vollkommen offen lesbar war. Er hasste Geistesverschmelzungen noch mehr, als sich in seine Molekühle zerlegen zu lassen.

„Mr. Spock wird Ihnen kein Leid zufügen“, versicherte Kirk. „Aber wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, wer Sie sind und wo Sie herkommen, sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit als eine Geistesverschmelzung.“ Kirk wollte jedoch versuchen diese zu vermeiden, wenn es nur irgendwie möglich war. Nicht nur, weil er wusste wie unangenehm es Spock jedes Mal war, sondern auch, weil er nicht wollte, dass dieser Mann – wer immer er auch war – Spocks Geist einsehen konnte. Schließlich waren diese Verschmelzungen keine Einbahnstraße; sie funktionierten stets in beiden Richtungen.

Plötzlich erklang das zweitönige Pfeifen, das eine eingehende Nachricht ankündigte. Gleich darauf drang Scottys aufgeregte Stimme aus der Komanlage: „Ich weiß jetzt was die Explosion auf der Station ausgelöst hat, Captain.“

„Scotty, dafür hab ich im Moment keine Zeit“, erwiderte Kirk und tauschte einen ungeduldigen Blick mit Spock. Chapel scannte McCoy erneut, als könne sie ihn mit bloßer Willenskraft wieder zu ihrem alten CMO machen.

„Es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen der Explosion auf Drozana und dem, was mit McCoy geschehen ist“, sagte Scotty schnell, ehe ihn der Captain abwürgen konnte.

„Inwiefern?“, fragte Spock anstelle von Kirk. Der junge Captain starrte grüblerisch den Mann in der Arrestzelle an.

„Es hat etwas gedauert die Ursache für die Explosion zu finden“, erklärte Scotty. „Aber es scheint, dass – und mir ist noch nicht ganz klar wie – ein Riss im Subraum entstanden ist.“

„Es gab eine Subraumspalte auf Drozana?“, hakte Spock nach. Als Wissenschaftler fand er dieses Phänomen ausgesprochen reizvoll. Er hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit gehabt etwas Vergleichbares zu untersuchen.

„Aye. Sie sollten sich das anschauen. Der Spalt ist immer noch da. Aber er wird zunehmend instabiler.“

„Wohin führt dieser Riss?“, fragte diesmal Kirk und wandte sich damit an seinen ungebetenen Gast.

McCoy zuckte die Schultern und gab sich unwissend.

Kirk mahlte die Zähne aufeinander. „Wo ist mein Bordarzt?“, verlangte er zu erfahren.

Der McCoy in der Zelle schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Lieutenant Commander Scott“, brachte sich nun wieder Spock ein und verfolgte einen spontanen Gedanken, „ist es denkbar, dass unser Gast aus einem parallelen Universum durch diesen Subraumspalt zu uns gelangt ist?“

„Aye, das ist theoretisch möglich“, erklang seine dialektschwangere Stimme durchs Interkom.

„Stammen Sie aus einem anderen Universum, das parallel zu unserem existiert?“, fragte Kirk daraufhin McCoy.

McCoy atmete nur tief durch und setzte sich auf die Pritsche in seiner Zelle. „Solange ich wie ein Tier gefangen gehalten werde, antworte ich auf keine Ihrer Fragen. Lass mich raus, Jim.“

„Das kann ich nicht tun. Es tut mir leid. Und nennen Sie mich nicht Jim“, entgegnete Kirk sanft, aber bestimmt. „Ich will wissen, wo mein Bordarzt ist. Und Sie haben doch meinen Chefingenieur gehört. Der Subraumspalt ist instabil. Sollten Sie also je zurückkehren wollen, sollten Sie mir entgegen kommen. Haben Sie den Platz mit meinem Offizier getauscht?“

„Möglich“, erwiderte McCoy gelassen. „Hol mich hier raus und wir reden bei einem Drink darüber.“

Kirk presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sein Blick wanderte über Chapel zu Spock. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Wenn du mich hier drin schmoren lässt, Jim, verlierst du auch zunehmend die Möglichkeit deinen Bordarzt zurück zu bekommen. Das solltest du nicht vergessen. Und ich rede nicht mit dir, solange du mich wie ein Tier einsperrst.“

Kirk schloss einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er Spock an. „Gehen Sie zu Scotty und helfen Sie ihm diesen verdammten Subraumspalt stabil zu halten. Finden Sie raus, ob wir rüber wechseln und McCoy holen können.“

„Einverstanden, Captain“, sagte Spock schlicht, hielt den Blick seines kommandierenden Offiziers jedoch einen Moment länger als nötig. „Tun Sie nichts Unüberlegtes.“

„Tu ich doch nie“, feixte Kirk und beide wussten, dass es die Unwahrheit war.

„Schwester Chapel, seien Sie so gut und kümmern Sie sich um die Techniker, die McCoy im Begriff war zu behandeln.“

„Ja, Sir“, sagte diese nickend und verließ den Arrestbereich gleich darauf.

Spock stand noch einen Augenblick neben Kirk und betrachtete McCoy. Dann wandte er sich von der Zelle ab und ging hinüber zur Interkomanlage, um sie zu aktivieren. „Scott, wir treffen uns unten auf Drozana.“

Kaum, dass auch Spock den Arrestbereich verlassen hatte, betätigte Kirk den Türöffner um McCoy herauszulassen. „Machen Sie keine Dummheiten. Sie mögen aussehen wie mein Bordarzt, aber ich schieße trotzdem auf Sie, wenn Sie versuchen sollten abzuhauen.“ Damit zückte er seinen Phaser, der auf Betäubung eingestellt war, und richtete ihn widerwillig auf den Mann der seinem besten Freund aufs Haar glich. „Ich nehme an, Sie kennen den Weg in mein Quartier?“

McCoy nickte und ging voran. Davon ausgehend, dass diese Enterprise seiner eigenen vom Aufbau her glich – das Logo des Terranischen Imperiums an den Türen fehlte ihm – würde er selbst blind zu Kirks Quartier finden.


	3. Chapter 3

Das erste, das er wahrnahm, als er allmählich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war der Schmerz in seinen Armen. Doch es dauerte einige sehr lang gedehnte Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, dass der Schmerz daher kam, dass er an seinen Händen angekettet von der Decke hing. McCoy wagte es kaum die Augen zu öffnen. Er wollte seine Vermutung nicht bestätigen, auch wenn er wusste, wie sinnlos es war. Er konnte der Realität nicht entkommen.

„Oh gut, du bist endlich wieder wach“, drang dann Jims vertraute Stimme an sein Ohr und klang viel zu fröhlich. Kirk war ihm so nahe, dass er dessen Atem direkt an seinem rechten Ohr spüren konnte. „Du kannst die Augen geschlossen halten“, sagte die ihm vertraute Stimme, doch die Sanftheit darin war nicht echt, „aber ich weiß, dass du wach bist. Vergiss nicht, dass ich dich besser kenne als sonst jemand auf diesem Schiff. Du hast mir noch nie etwas vormachen können.“

McCoy schluckte hart. Sein Hals brannte fürchterlich. Seine Stimmbänder waren vom vielen Schreien vollkommen überstrapaziert. „Ich bin nicht Ihr McCoy.“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen. Mühsam öffnete er schließlich die Lider und blickte in die blauen Augen, die er mit dem einen Menschen verband, dem er bislang sein Leben anvertraut hätte und der nun zu seinem schlimmsten Feind geworden war.

„Tja“, sagte Kirk und zog eine kleine Grimasse, „das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Aber ich wette, du stehst genauso auf die harte Tour wie mein Bones.“

„Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich das hier genießen würde.“

„Etwa nicht?“ Kirk tat enttäuscht. „Du wirst noch deinen Spaß daran finden. Dein Alter Ego hat mir sogar beigebracht, wie ich die schlimmsten Verletzungen heilen kann, damit er mir nicht doch mal versehentlich stirbt.“

„BDSM hat mir noch nie gefallen.“

Kirk schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ach, Bones. Lieber, guter, Bones. Der Andere hat sich anfangs auch dagegen gesträubt. Aber nach ein paar Jahren fand er die Möglichkeiten sehr anregend. Du musst wissen, dass BDSM in beide Richtungen funktioniert. Und mein Bones hat irgendwann herausgefunden, wie schön Rache ist und wie amüsant es sein kann, jemandem Schmerz zuzufügen.“

McCoy bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. Sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was für eine Scheißangst er zunehmend bekam. Dieser Kirk hier war vollkommen wahnsinnig. „Sie wollten doch Informationen von mir“, sagte er dann, um das Thema zu wechseln, bevor der Mann ihm gegenüber noch auf die Idee kam seine perverse Vorstellung in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Ja“, Kirk verzog das Gesicht ein wenig, „aber ich wollte erst etwas mit dir spielen, ehe Sulu die Informationen aus dir herauskitzelt, die du mir nicht geben willst.“ Kirk streckte die Hand aus und griff McCoys Gesicht, dann ließ er seine Hand über den Hals des Arztes gleiten und verharrte dort mit nicht unwesentlichem Druck.

McCoy bemühte sich ruhig zu atmen, so gut es ging. „Wir haben keinen Imperator“, sagte der Arzt dann, als ihm eine der Fragen wieder einfiel, die Kirk ihm unmittelbar vor seiner Ohnmacht gestellt hatte. „Wir haben nur einen Präsidenten der vereinten Föderation der Planeten.“

„Du siehst jünger aus, als mein Bones. Das Leben war gut zu dir“, sagte Kirk nur und es schien, als habe er McCoys Worte gar nicht gehört. Dann gesellte sich auch Kirks linke Hand zur rechten. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er den Saum am Hals von McCoys Uniformpulli und riss diesen mit einem kräftigen Ruck entzwei.

 _Das passiert nicht! Das passiert nicht! Das passiert nicht!_ , schoss es McCoy in einem Anflug von Panik durch den Kopf. „Hören Sie, Kirk. Bitte. Tun Sie das nicht.“

„Was soll ich nicht tun?“, stellte sich Kirk dumm und leckte über McCoys inzwischen nackte Brust. „Mhm, schön salzig.“

McCoy verzog das Gesicht und starrte fassungslos auf Kirk, ehe sein Blick hinauf zu seinen Fesseln huschte. Er zerrte an den Metallbändern um seine Handgelenke, doch es war vergebens. Sein jämmerlicher Versuch sich zu befreien, löste nur zwei Dinge aus; weitere Schmerzen in seinen Handgelenken und Armen und ein erschreckend exstatisches Jauchzen von Kirk.

„Was ist dein Sicherheitswort?“, wollte Kirk wissen und fummelte bereits an McCoys Gürtel.

„Machen Sie mich sofort los, Kirk! Sie sind ja vollkommen pervers!“, schrie McCoy ihn an.

Kirk biss ihm in den linken Nippel und entlockte McCoy einen kurzen Aufschrei, dem ein Fluch folgte. „Weißt du, mein Lieber, ich denke du unterscheidest dich nicht allzu sehr von meinem McCoy. Du bist nur noch sehr verspannt und extrem zurückhaltend. Tief im Innern hast du diese Sehnsucht aber genauso wie mein McCoy. Du magst es noch nicht ausgelebt haben, vielleicht weil es dir – wie du es nanntest – pervers scheint. Und die Gesellschaft redet uns nur allzu gerne ein, was richtig und was falsch ist, nicht wahr? Das wird bei dir genauso sein wie hier bei uns. Irgendwo da drin“, er tippte auf McCoys Brust, „wolltest du das schon immer mal versuchen.“

McCoy wusste, das alles Reden sinnlos war. Dieser Mann vor ihm unterschied sich so stark von dem Kirk, den er seit vielen Jahren seinen besten Freund nannte, dass er es kaum glauben konnte. Wie war es möglich, dass sich zwei Menschen, die eigentlich ein und dieselbe Person waren, dermaßen voneinander unterscheiden konnten? „Ich“, bemühte McCoy gelassen zu sagen, „habe mir nie gewünscht, dass mein Kirk mich mit Handschellen an der Decke seines Quartiers aufhängt, um dann BDSM mit mir zu machen. NIEMALS.“

„Aber ihr seid doch auch … zusammen, oder? Ich meine, mein McCoy wird sich jetzt vermutlich an deinen Kirk ranmachen und ihm den Blowjob des Jahrhunderts verpassen. Und glaube mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Ich habe meinem McCoy gerne das ein oder andere Fehlverhalten durchgehen lassen, damit er sich dann auf seine Weise bei mir entschuldigen konnte.“ Kirk grinste ihn in Erinnerung schwelgend an.

„Das würde mein Jim niemals zulassen!“, schrie McCoy nun und riss abermals an den Fesseln. Seine Handgelenke waren längst aufgeschürft und brannten schmerzhaft. „Machen Sie mich sofort los!“

„Du liebes Bisschen. Willst du mir sagen, dein Jim hat dich nicht rangelassen? Das kann ich kaum glauben. Der Trottel weiß nicht, was ihm entgeht.“ McCoy zappelte noch immer wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und versuchte vergeblich Distanz zwischen sich und diesen irren Kirk zu bekommen. „Ich muss dir gar nicht wehtun, Bones. Siehst du, das kannst du allein ganz prima“, feixte Kirk.

„Schicken Sie mich zurück oder bringen Sie mich um. Aber … ich flehe Sie an, tun Sie das nicht.“

Kirks Brauen schossen in die Höhe. „Du hast wirklich Angst. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hab ich noch nie zuvor in diesem Gesicht gesehen.“ Kirk streichelte ihm die Wange. „Ich kann es ja erstmal langsam angehen, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

Als Kirks Hand in McCoys Hose schlüpfte, wünschte sich der Arzt nichts sehnlicher als augenblicklich zu sterben.

***

„Also, wie bekomme ich meinen Offizier zurück?“, verlangte unterdessen der andere Jim Kirk zu erfahren.

McCoy ließ sich irritierend lasziv auf dem Sofa des Captains nieder. „Ich bin Arzt, Jim. Ich kenne mich mit Dingen wie Subraumspalten nicht aus.“

„Was zum Teufel wollen Sie überhaupt hier? Und hören Sie verdammt noch mal auf mich Jim zu nennen. SIE sind NICHT mein Freund.“ Kirk ging vor dem Fenster im Wohnraum seines Quartiers auf und ab. „Im Grunde ist mir vollkommen egal, was Sie dazu getrieben hat durch diesen Spalt hierher zu kommen. Ich will nur wissen, wie ich Sie loswerden und meinen McCoy zurück bekommen kann.“

McCoy stand auf und ging zu Kirk hinüber. „Du bist so furchtbar verspannt.“ Kirk sah ihn irritiert an. „Du machst dir Sorgen um deinen Freund.“

„Selbstverständlich“, gab Kirk knapp zurück.

„Eine Massage würde dich vielleicht auflockern.“

Kirk zog noch verstörter die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wieso hörte sich das in seinen Ohren wie eine Einladung zu hemmungslosem Sex an? Die Stimme, beschloss er, es lag an der Stimme. Sein McCoy hatte ihn noch nie mit einem solchen Ton angesprochen. „Nicht nötig“, versuchte er sich rauszureden und wandte McCoy den Rücken zu. Es war nicht nur der veränderte Ton in McCoys Stimme, der unnatürlich sexy klang, sondern auch der Blick. Und Kirk wollte diesen Blick nicht in den Augen des Mannes sehen, der sein bester Freund war. Der Gedanke an Sex in Verbindung mit Bones, erschien ihm absolut falsch.

„Jim“, sagte McCoy hinter ihm und sprach ihn trotz ausdrücklichem Verbot erneut mit dem Vornamen an, ehe er seine Hände auf Kirks Schultern platzierte. „Entspann dich etwas.“

Entzug. Das war es. Es musste am Sexentzug liegen, dass McCoys Stimme so anregend klang, und seine Hände sich viel zu gut auf seinen Schultern anfühlten. Nie zuvor hatte Jim Kirk seine Libido derartig gehasst wie in diesem Moment. Zu viele Monate waren seit dem letzten Mal vergangen. Monate. Kirk war es nicht gewohnt, sich über Monate hinweg selbst behelfen zu müssen. Ein viel zu angenehmes Prickeln floss durch seinen Körper, und er fühlte sich versucht nachzugeben und sich einfach in der Berührung zu entspannen. Doch dann wirbelte er herum und schaute finster in das abwartende Gesicht McCoys. „Lassen Sie das bleiben!“

„Sicher?“ McCoy hob die Hände und tat einen Schritt rückwärts. „Wie hilft dein McCoy dir, dich zu entspannen?“

„Ich“, begann Jim und musste angestrengt nachdenken. „Jedenfalls nicht, indem er sich mir dermaßen anbiedert. Er ist mein Freund. Wir reden miteinander, trinken einen guten Bourbon.“ Jim zuckte die Schultern.

McCoy biss sich leicht auf die Lippen und befeuchtete sie anschließend. „Hast du dir schon mal mehr gewünscht? War da nie … mehr zwischen euch?“

„Niemals. Nein.“

„Raumfahrten können mitunter sehr einsam sein, nicht wahr? Wie lange ist es her?“

„Reden wir nicht davon“, sagte Kirk scharf und war bemüht das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie bekomme ich meinen McCoy wieder?“

„Bist du sicher, dass du ihn zurückhaben willst? Ich bin ein genauso fähiger Arzt wie er.“ Erneut verringerte McCoy die Distanz zwischen ihnen. „Ich bin derselbe Mann. Könnte dein Freund sein und … wenn du willst noch viel mehr. Du brauchst es nur zu sagen. Ich weiß, was dir gefällt. Besser als irgendjemand sonst, behaupte ich sogar.“

Kirk sog scharf die Luft ein. Wieso wurde es plötzlich so heiß in seinem Quartier? Das hier war falsch. Es war so falsch, dass er nichts weiter konnte, als fassungslos den Kopf zu schütteln. Dieser McCoy und der andere Kirk hatten ganz offensichtlich eine sehr intime Beziehung zueinander. Wie war das möglich? Er hatte Bones nie zu vor als möglichen Partner in Erwägung gezogen. Nun, vielleicht einmal. Aber das war eine extreme Situation gewesen und sie waren reichlich betrunken gewesen. Letztlich hatte es jedoch keiner von beiden soweit kommen lassen.

„Sie gehören nicht in dieses Universum und mein McCoy nicht in Ihres“, erklärte Jim und bemühte sich den Abend aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, an dem er seinen McCoy um ein Haar geküsst hatte. Er schluckte schwer. Verdammte Einsamkeit! „Ich will meinen McCoy zurück.“

McCoy lächelte ihn an. Sanft und traurig und bedauernd. „Ich fürchte, meinem Kirk wäre es egal, wenn ich für immer hier bliebe.“

Jim zog die Stirn kraus. „Das glaube ich nicht.“

„Du bist ganz anders als er. Er hat mich doch überhaupt erst her geschickt. Ich habe ihn verärgert und es war ihm egal, dass ich Angst hatte hierher zu kommen. Ihr hättet mich auch erschießen können, und es wäre ihm egal gewesen. Er hat ja immer noch deinen McCoy.“

Den Kopf schüttelnd widersprach Kirk: „Das glaube ich nicht. So anders kann er nicht sein. Ich … Sie unterscheiden sich auch nur in ein paar Wesenszügen von meinem McCoy. Ihr Kirk kann nicht vollkommen anders sein als ich.“

„Du wärst überrascht“, erwiderte McCoy. „Ich bin selbst überrascht, Jim. Denn wärst du wie er, hättest du mich längst vor dir auf die Knie gezwungen.“

Kirks Augen wurden groß. „Auf die Knie? Er lässt Sie vor sich knien?“

„Im Stehen ist orale Befriedung etwas ungemütlich.“

„Oh …“ Mehr brachte Jim darauf nicht raus. DAS hatte er nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht. 

Erneut lächelte McCoy gutmütig und legte eine Hand an Jims Wange. „Lass mich bleiben.“

„Das geht nicht.“

„Bitte, Jim. Ich möchte nicht zurück zu ihm. Er … ist ein Tyrann und er hat Vorlieben, die unaussprechlich sind.“ Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger wollte er zurück in sein Universum. Hier schien alles sehr viel friedlicher und geordneter abzulaufen. In gewisser Weise war er hier ein Eindringling, ein Feind, dennoch hatte ihm bisher keiner ein Leid zugefügt. Er hatte mit Folter gerechnet und im Grunde sogar schon mit seinem Tod. Doch plötzlich sah er sich einer Möglichkeit gegenüber ein friedliches Leben zu führen, und der Gedanke gefiel ihm. McCoy wollte wirklich nicht in sein Universum zurück.

Jim schluckte abermals. „Ich will meinen McCoy zurück haben. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie auf der anderen Seite offenbar ein schweres Leben haben. Dass Ihr Kirk Ihnen kein guter Freund war. Aber ich bin nicht er und ich würde eher sterben, als meinen McCoy im Stich zu lassen. Vielleicht müssen Sie versuchen einen besseren Einfluss auf Ihren Kirk auszuüben.“

„Der ändert sich nicht mehr“, sagte McCoy bedauernd. „Ich beneide deinen McCoy. Das tue ich wirklich.“

„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte sich Kirk seltsam hilflos. „Was kann ich tun, um meinen McCoy zurückzubekommen?“

„Ich muss zurück nach Drozana und Kontakt zu meinen Leuten auf der anderen Seite aufnehmen.“

„In Ordnung.“ Kirk verlagerte sein Gewicht und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Womit muss ich rechnen, wenn wir den Austausch verhandeln?“

„Vermutlich wird er mich gern zurücknehmen. Schon allein weil er sich Informationen von mir erhofft. Meine Aufgabe war es herauszufinden, ob es sich lohnt dieses Universum zu plündern.“

Kirk nickte schwach. „Was werden Sie ihm sagen?“

„Dass es sich nicht lohnt erneut herzukommen“, sagte McCoy und lächelte. Es wäre schön gewesen, hier drüben neu anzufangen. Vielleicht hätte es eine zeitlang gedauert, aber er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er mit diesem Kirk hätte glücklich werden können. „Ich werde ihn schon irgendwie überzeugen.“

„Und wenn es Ihnen nicht gelingt?“, fragte Kirk besorgt.

McCoy dachte einen Moment nach und sagte schließlich, mit tiefer rauer Stimme: „Dann werde ich bei einer unserer Sitzungen sein Sicherheitswort nicht hören und Spock wird Captain werden.“

Kirk verschlug es die Sprache. „Sie … Sie wollen ihn töten?“

„Nur, wenn er mir keine Wahl lässt.“

Kein Zweifel, dieser McCoy unterschied sich doch von seinem. Vielleicht nicht so gravierend wie er selbst sich offenbar von dem anderen Kirk unterschied, aber dennoch stark genug, dass ihm der Blick in McCoys Augen und die sich darin spiegelnde Gleichgültigkeit einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.


	4. Chapter 4

Er sehnte sich den Tod herbei. McCoy hatte schon so einiges in seinem Leben durchgemacht, aber nichts – nicht mal die Scheidung von Jocelyn – hatte es geschafft ihm den Lebenswillen zu nehmen. Die andauernde Folter durch Kirk, ließ ihn allerdings brechen. Sein geschundener Körper hing kraftlos von der Decke. Sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer, die Handgelenke spürte er schon nicht mehr und sein Schamgefühl hatte er auch längt verloren. Seit Stunden hing er nackt von der Decke – zumindest kam es ihm wie Stunden vor – und war vollkommen schutzlos den abartigen Spielen des Spiegel-Kirks ausgeliefert.

Kirk saß auf dem Boden vor McCoy und blickte zu ihm auf. „Du langweilst mich“, sagte er dann seufzend. McCoy reagierte nicht darauf. „Mit meinem Bones macht das viel mehr Spaß. Dich erregt das wirklich nicht. Das ist frustrierend.“

McCoy schluckte nur und schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf hing kraftlos runter. Das Blut auf seiner Haut war längt getrocknet und hatte aufgehört auf den Boden unter ihm zu tropfen. Wieso nur ließ Kirk ihn am Leben? Er wollte, dass es endlich aufhörte wehzutun. Er hatte absolut keine Hoffnung mehr, dieses Universum je wieder zu verlassen. Es konnte nur noch schlimmer werden.

„Scott an Kirk“, drang plötzlich die Stimme des Schotten aus den Lautsprechern des Quartiers.

Kirk erhob sich mit einem Seufzen und ging zur Interkomanlage. „Was gibt’s, Scotty?“

„McCoy versucht Kontakt zu uns aufzunehmen.“

Kirk grinste. „Endlich! Ich bin gleich da.“ Dann schloss er die Verbindung und kehrte zu seinem Gefangenen zurück. „Du hast mehr Glück als Verstand. Mein McCoy lebt noch und ich werde ihn mir zurückholen.“

„Was wird aus mir?“, fragte McCoy krächzend.

„Gute Frage“, sagte Kirk und zog die Brauen hoch. „Das hängt davon ab, wie es meinem McCoy geht.“

***

„Ich verlange, dass Sie mir auf der Stelle meinen Bordarzt rüberschicken.“ Kirk hatte seine ganze Autorität in diesen einen Satz gepackt. Er musste hart und unnachgiebig rüberkommen. Der Kommandant sein, den seine Crew in ihm sah. Er musste der Mann sein, der in der Lage war seinen besten Freund zu retten. Nicht für sich oder den Rest der Mannschaft; er musste es für Bones sein.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir deinen McCoy zurückschicke, ohne dass ich weiß ob es meinem gut geht, Jim.“

Es kam Kirk so merkwürdig vor, mit sich selbst zu verhandeln. Er konnte den anderen Kirk nicht sehen, nur hören. „Deinem McCoy geht es gut. Aber ich dachte, dass dir das egal ist. Immerhin hast du ihn herübergeschickt. Wie wichtig kann er dir dann sein, wenn du bereit warst ihn einer Situation auszusetzen, die du nicht wirklich einschätzen konntest?“

„Bones, bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte Spiegel-Kirk, ohne auf Kirks Frage einzugehen. Er hatte seinen Fehler längst erkannt.

„Ja, verdammt und nun schick den anderen McCoy rüber.“ Spiegel-McCoy warf Kirk einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

Kirk war sich nicht sicher, wie er den Mann zu seiner Rechten einschätzen sollte. „Werden Sie auf der anderen Seite zurrecht kommen?“, fragte Jim dann leise, damit niemand sonst ihn verstehen konnte.

McCoy nickte und grinste diabolisch. „Ich werde ihn spüren lassen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat, als er mich herschickte.“

Kirk lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Dann schluckte er und sprach wieder in den Kommunikator. „Wir sind bereit den Austausch durchzuführen.“ Spiegel-McCoy machte ihm irgendwie Angst. Jim hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er jemals vor Bones Angst haben könnte. Bones – sein Bones – konnte keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun. Der andere McCoy schien sich aber tatsächlich auf seine Rache zu freuen. Jim versuchte sich nicht auszumalen, zu welchen Foltermethoden jemand wie McCoy imstande war.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte sich Bones kaum auf den Beinen halten. Spiegel-Kirk hatte ihm seine Hosen wieder gegeben, damit er nicht vollkommen unbekleidet zurückkehrte, mehr jedoch nicht. Mehr als Fetzen war von seiner übrigen Uniform auch nicht geblieben.

„Also dann“, sagte Spiegel-Kirk und sah McCoy noch einen Moment lang an. „Ich würde ja gerne sagen, dass es nett war. Aber das war es nicht.“

McCoy erwiderte nichts, wich dem Blick des teuflischen Kirks aus. Er wollte nicht mehr in die Augen seines Peinigers sehen müssen. Er wollte nur noch nachhause.

„Auf drei“, sagte Spiegel-Kirk dann und schob McCoy vor den Subraumspalt. „Bist du soweit, Jim?“

„Ja“, bestätigte dieser. „Passen Sie auf sich auf“, wandte er sich dann an Spiegel-McCoy.

„Auf Wiedersehen.“

 _Hoffentlich nicht!_ , dachte Jim nur und nickte. Er wollte diesen McCoy niemals wiedersehen. Niemanden aus diesem völlig verdrehten Universum. Sein Blick fiel zu Scotty, der ihm unbemerkt zunickte. Er würde diesen verdammten Spalt schließen, sobald sie Bones zurück hatten und den falschen McCoy los waren. So war zumindest der Plan.

Dann zählte Spiegel-Kirk bis drei, gab seinem Scotty ein Zeichen und ließ den Beamvorgang einleiten.

Jim sah verblüfft zu, wie die beiden McCoys für einen Sekundenbruchteil denselben Platz vor ihm einnahmen. Kaum, dass sein Bones vollständig rematerialisiert war, fing Jim ihn aus einem Reflex heraus auf, als dieser bewusstlos, blutverschmiert und halbnackt in seinen Armen zusammenbrach. „Bones…“

Scotty holte sich ein letztes Mal die Erlaubnis von seinem Captain den Spalt zu schließen.

Kirk konnte ihm nur ein weiteres Mal zunicken, ehe sein Blick auf Bones fiel, der leblos in seinen Armen lag. Jims Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Mit dem nächsten Herzschlag, setzte auch sein Verstand wieder ein, und er hievte Bones auf seine Arme. Pures Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern, und am liebsten wollte Jim auf die andere Seite beamen, um sein Alter Ego mit bloßen Händen umzubringen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm diesen Impuls zu unterdrücken. Bones brauchte ihn. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer langjährigen Freundschaft brauchte Bones IHN und nicht umgekehrt, und er würde ihn nicht im Stich lassen.

***

„Doktor McCoy“, hauchte Schwester Chapel tonlos und starrte auf die leblose Gestalt hinab, die Kirk auf eine der Krankenliegen vor ihr ablegte.

„Sagen Sie mir, dass er wieder auf die Beine kommt“, bat Kirk und war sich des flehenden Tonfalls in seiner Stimme mehr als bewusst. Wieso hatte sich M’Benga ausgerechnet jetzt seinen überfälligen Urlaub nehmen müssen, wo sie dringend auf einen Arzt angewiesen waren? Die Drozana-Station hatte keine besonders gute Krankenstation, so dass Christine Chapel Kirks einzige Hoffnung war.

Sofort besann sie sich ihrer Ausbildung, drängte ihre persönlichen Gefühle in den hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins und begann mit der Untersuchung. „Er hat keine inneren Verletzungen“, ließ sie den Captain schließlich wissen. „Aber er hat eine Menge Blut verloren.“ Sie betrachtete mit Entsetzen die vielen offenen Wunden an seinem Körper. Einige der Verletzungen sahen wie Schnittwunden aus, und der Rücken war von Peitschenhieben übersäht. Sie hoffte, dass keine Narben zurückblieben. Sie war längst nicht so geübt in derartigen Behandlungen wie der Doktor selbst. Sie war Krankenschwester, keine Chirurgin. „Gehen Sie mir bitte zur Hand“, sagte Chapel und Kirk nickte.

„Was kann ich tun?“

 

***

„Der Subraumspalt wurde erfolgreich versiegelt, Captain“, ließ Spock ihn wissen.

Kirk hatte seine anderen Pflichten vollkommen vergessen, während er Chapel in der Krankenstation zur Hand gegangen war. Er wusste, dass es falsch war, sich von seiner Angst um seinen besten Freund dermaßen kontrollieren zu lassen, aber kam nicht dagegen an. Und nun saß er vor Bones’ Krankenbett und wartete darauf, dass dieser endlich wieder zu sich kam.

Spock atmete hörbar durch. „Wie geht es dem Doktor?“

„Christine sagt, er kommt wieder auf die Beine.“ Genau das hatte er ja von ihr hören wollen. Dennoch saß er hier und hatte Angst um Bones und war gleichzeitig so wütend auf sich selbst, weil es dem anderen Kirk so einfach gelungen war Bones zu entführen und dermaßen zu foltern.

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten“, sagte Spock sachlich wie immer.

Kirk verzog den Mund zu einem schmalen Lächeln. „Ja.“

„Dennoch wirken Sie niedergeschlagen.“

Kirk ließ die Schultern hängen und legte seine Hände über Bones’ rechte Hand, die ihm zugewandt war. „Wie könnte ich das nicht sein. Es ist meine Schuld, dass Bones’ hier liegt. Er hätte dort drüben sterben können. Ich hätte den anderen McCoy Ihnen überlassen und rüberbeamen sollen, um ihn zu retten.“

„Sie haben versucht diplomatisch zu sein.“

„Gebracht hat es mir jedoch nichts.“

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Ich habe Ihren flüchtigen Bericht gelesen, Captain. Dieses andere Universum scheint sich sehr von unserem zu unterscheiden. Wir haben heute einen ersten Eindruck von einem Feind gewonnen, den wir keinesfalls unterschätzen dürfen.“

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir niemanden aus diesem völlig verdrehten Spiegel-Universum jemals wiedersehen werden. Ich bin nicht wild darauf meinem dunklen Ich zu begegnen, oder je wieder einem McCoy, der es schafft mir einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.“

Spock legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich lasse Sie dann wieder mit dem Doktor allein.“

„Danke, Spock“, erwiderte Kirk und sah zu seinem Ersten Offizier auf. „Ich würde Drozana gerne so bald wie möglich verlassen. Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Scotty seinen Job hier so schnell wie möglich abschließen kann.“

„Ja, Captain.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Was soll das heißen, der Spalt ist versiegelt?!“, brüllte Kirk seinen Chefingenieur an. „Öffnen Sie ihn sofort wieder!“

„Das… geht nicht“, erwiderte Scott und wirkte auf McCoy reichlich eingeschüchtert.

Kirk zog das Kontrollgerät für den Schmerzsimulator aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Jim, nicht!“, versuchte McCoy ihn aufzuhalten und war drauf und dran, ihm das Gerät wegzunehmen.

Kirks Reaktion kam rasch und brutal. Er holte mit dem Ellbogen aus und rammte ihn McCoy ins Gesicht. Dieser ging ächzend zu Boden und fasste instinktiv nach der Stelle, von der aus ein pochender Schmerz heiße Wellen durch seinen gesamten Schädel sandte.

Dann betätigte Kirk das Gerät, was dazu führte, dass Scott vor Agonie schreiend neben McCoy in die Knie ging.

McCoy wollte Scott helfen, konnte aber kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sein Schädel schien jeden Moment zu explodieren. Nicht nur, weil Kirk ihm eine verpasst hatte, sondern auch weil Scotts Schreie ihm fast das Trommelfell platzen ließen. 

Und endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit – zumindest kam es dem Arzt so vor – verrauchte Kirks Zorn langsam und er ließ von Scott ab.

„Du hast nichts verpasst, Jim“, versuchte McCoy noch einmal Kirks Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Da drüben gibt es nichts. Kein Latinum, keine besonderen Bodenschätze und schon gar keine Abenteuer. Es war stinklangweilig auf der anderen Seite.“

Kirk riss McCoy grob zu sich auf Augenhöhe, dann musterte er den Mann vor sich aus schmalen Augen. „Das wird ein hübsches Veilchen werden.“ Fast schon behutsam ließ Kirk den Daumen seiner rechten Hand über McCoys Gesicht gleiten, wo er ihn getroffen hatte. Die Haut schwoll bereits stark an und war dunkelrot.

McCoy hob eine Braue. „Danke, dass du mir nicht die Nase gebrochen hast.“ Er zwang sich zu einem nonchalanten Grinsen, und Kirk erwiderte es. Innerlich bebte McCoy jedoch vor Zorn und schwor sich, dass er so etwas nie wieder zulassen würde.

„Schau dir Scotty an. Ich brauche ihn noch. Er soll hier endlich mit seiner Arbeit fertig werden. Ich will diese verfluchte Station verlassen.“

McCoy nickte, und Kirk marschierte davon.

„Dieser Bastard“, grollte McCoy nur und half Scott auf die Beine. „Können Sie gehen?“

„Ich denke schon“, erwiderte Scott heiser. Durch seinen Körper floss nach wie vor das Echo der eben erlittenen Pein. „Wir hätten ihm dieses verdammte Spielzeug nie bauen dürfen.“

McCoy schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und führte Scott stützend den Korridor entlang Richtung Turbolift. „Ich hab die Schnauze gestrichen voll von seinen Launen.“

„Ich auch“, stimmte Scott zu. „Nur, was sollen wir tun? Spock wird ihn niemals stürzen. Er hat zu große Angst vor Kirk. Und wer außer ihm könnte die Enterprise befehligen?“

„Spock wäre in der Tat ideal.“ McCoy dachte einen gedehnten Moment nach. „Ich hab auf der anderen Seite ein recht interessantes Gespräch mit deren Kirk gehabt. Er ist vollkommen anders als unserer. Sie sind wie Tag und Nacht und ich kann Ihnen sagen, ich war versucht dort zu bleiben.“

„Warum kamen Sie zurück?“, erkundigte sich Scott mit ehrlichem Interesse, als sie den Turbolift erreichten.

„Weil ich dort nicht hingehöre, und mein Alter Ego hier nicht lange überlebt hätte.“ Dass Kirk – der nette Kirk – ihn nicht hatte behalten wollen, erwähnte er an dieser Stelle lieber nicht. Er betrat die Liftkabine, und Scott folgte ihm. „Krankenstation.“

Der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir noch lange unter Kirk durchhalten“, sprach Scott seinen Gedanken laut aus.

McCoy warf ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. „Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht, als wir ihm diesen Schmerzsimulator gebaut haben. Wir beide, Scotty. Aber wir können es wieder korrigieren. Vielmehr, ich kann das korrigieren?“

„Wie wollen Sie das anstellen?“

„Ich hab da so eine Idee.“

 

***

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Jim und sah besorgt zu Bones hinab, der auf einem der Biobetten lag und zu schlafen schien.

Chapel überprüfte die Vitalzeichen ihres Patienten. „Ich musste ihm einige Schmerzkiller geben. Seine körperlichen Schmerzen konnte ich ihm nehmen, die Wunden versorgen, aber wie es um seinen seelischen Zustand steht, erfahren wir erst wenn er zu sich kommt.“ Für einen Moment legte sie dem Captain eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann ließ sie ihn allein.

Jim nahm die Hand seines Freundes in die eigene und drückte sie leicht. „Ich bin bei dir, Bones. Du bist wieder in Sicherheit.“

Nichts.

Unter Bones’ Lidern bewegten sich seine Augen hektisch. Er schien zu träumen. Jim streichelte sanft über Bones’ Handrücken. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte kommen und dich retten müssen. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich weiß nicht, wie es den Leuten aus dem Spiegeluniversum gelungen ist, dich so einfach zu entführen.“

Plötzlich ruckte Bones’ Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. Seine Gliedmaßen zuckten unkontrolliert und er begann zu wimmern. Jims Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er mitansehen musste, wie Bones litt. „Oh Gott, was haben sie dir da drüben nur angetan? Bones … Bitte wach auf.“

Und das tat er. Zu Tode erschrocken, riss Bones seine Hand aus Jims und wich von ihm zurück. 

Jims Herz sank, als Bones derart heftig, ja panisch auf seine bloße Anwesenheit regierte. „Bones, ich bin es, Jim.“ Er bemühte sich zu einem sanften Lächeln, aber er wusste, dass es ihm nur mäßig gelang. Dazu war Jim selbst viel zu unsicher.

Bones starrte ihn nur aus schreckensweiten Augen an.

„Ich tu dir nichts“, versuchte Jim ihn zu beruhigen und hob beide Hände. „Siehst du… Ich bin es doch nur.“

Bones’ Augen waren glasig und voller Furcht, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Die Geräte über seinem Bett begannen loszuheulen, als seine Herzfrequenz stark anstieg.

Sofort kam die Oberschwester zurück. „Doktor… alles in Ordnung. Beruhigen Sie sich.“ Dann wandte sie sich an den Captain. „Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn Sie gehen, Sir.“

„Aber ich…“ Er war doch Bones’ bester Freund. Wenn ihm jetzt jemand beistehen sollte, dann er, oder nicht? Jims unsicherer Blick schwankte zwischen Bones – der aussah als hätte er Todesangst – und Chapel – die ihn fordernd anblickte. „Okay“, sagte er dann zu Chapel. „Ich gehe…“ Dann sah er Bones an. „Ich komme wieder, wenn du willst. Ich bin für dich da. Ich möchte nur, dass du das weißt.“

Etwas in Jim brach, als ihm klar wurde, dass Bones vor ihm Angst hatte. Kaum, dass er den körperlichen Abstand zwischen sich uns Bones verringerte, wurde dieser sichtlich ruhiger. Jim beobachtete, während er rückwärts zum Ausgang der Krankenstation ging, wie Chapel beruhigend auf Bones einsprach, ihm die Hände an die Wangen legte.

„Er ist fort, Doktor. Sie müssen keine Angst mehr haben.“

Bones zog zitternd an der Bettdecke und wickelte sich, eine Embryohaltung annehmend darin ein.

Chapel musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zu weinen. Sie erkannte ihren Vorgesetzten kaum wieder. Er wirkte wie ein verängstigtes Kind. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war ausgerechnet der Captain der Auslöser für seine tiefe Furcht. „Was ist da drüben geschehen?“, fragte sie behutsam und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

Dieser schloss vor Scham die Augen und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sie sind zurück, Doktor. In Sicherheit. Es wird Ihnen nichts mehr geschehen. Der Captain ist besorgt. Er ist Ihr Freund“, versuchte sie ihm mit einfühlender Stimme klarzumachen.

„Monster“, brachte McCoy nur heraus und zog die Decke noch ein wenig höher, bis er die Wange darauf legen konnte.

Alles in Chapel drängte danach ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und wie ein Kind zu wiegen, das einen Alptraum hatte. Aber irgendwie kam es ihr falsch vor. Der Doktor war schließlich ein erwachsener Mann, noch dazu ihr Vorgesetzter. Allerdings hatte sie seine unzähligen Verletzungen gesehen. Sie wusste, was man ihm dort drüben angetan hatte.

 

Sehr viel später am Abend kehrte Jim zurück auf die Krankenstation. Bones schlief, träumte aber wieder. Immer wieder zuckte er im Schlaf, wimmerte leise. Jim wagte es kaum, an Bones’ Bett heranzutreten. Also blieb er nahe des Ausgangs der Krankenstation und ließ sich dort erschöpft an der Wand hinab gleiten.

Er saß die halbe Nacht reglos da, beobachtete Bones und gab keinen Laut von sich. Sein Hintern tat ihm schrecklich weh, und sein Rücken war steif. Aber er wollte Bones nicht allein lassen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Selbst wenn Bones sich vor ihm fürchtete.

Irgendwann im Lauf der Nacht schlief Jim ein.

Dafür erwachte Bones. Er starrte einen Moment an die Zimmerdecke. Der Raum war nur schwach beleuchtet. Die Geräte über seinem Bett piepten leise. Aber zu diesen Geräuschen mischte sich auch ein leises Schnarchen. Als er nach der Ursache suchte und den Kopf drehte, fand er Jim einige Meter von ihm entfernt. Sein erster Instinkt war, den Alarmknopf an seinem Bett zu drücken, oder die Sicherheit zu rufen. Aber dann realisierte er, dass von Jim keine Gefahr ausging, da er lediglich schlief.

Vorsichtig setzte sich Bones auf. Er hatte kaum noch Schmerzen. Seine Wunden waren behandelt. Und endlich begriff er, dass er nicht mehr im Spiegeluniversum war. Er war wieder zurück auf seiner Enterprise. Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, um aufzustehen. Seine Knie gaben leicht nach, und er musste sich einen Moment am Bett abstützen. Zweifellos hatte Chapel ihm eine Menge Schmerzmittel verabreicht.

Mehr taumelnd als alles andere ging er hinüber zu Jim. Dann legte er diesem behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter, zuckte jedoch zurück, als wäre Jim glühend heiß. Ein Blitzgewitter aus Erinnerungen brach über ihn herein und er sah wieder den anderen Kirk vor sich. Nein, beschloss er, das durfte er nicht zulassen. Jim war sein bester Freund, er durfte nicht zulassen, dass die Erinnerung an das Spiegeluniversum ihm diese Freundschaft zerstörte. „Jim.“

Jims Augenlider flatterten, dann öffnete er die Augen und sah Bones schlaftrunken an.

„Was tust du hier?“, fragte Bones und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er besorgt klang.

„Ich will dir nichts tun“, versicherte Jim.

„Da weiß ich.“ Bones half Jim auf die Beine. „Geh schlafen, Jim.“

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lasse dich nicht allein.“

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht.“

„Ist mir egal.“ Er sah seinen Freund mit vorsichtiger Zurückhaltung an. „Du… hattest vorhin panische Angst vor mir. Vor mir… Bones.“

Bones nickte schwach. „Ich… ich dachte, ich sei noch dort und du er und…“

„Was hat er dir angetan?“ Jim wagte es, Bones die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen.“ Er wollte es nur vergessen.

Jim nickte verständnisvoll. Er war sich ohnehin nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, wozu sein Alter Ego imstande war. Was für ein ‚Monster’ dieser andere Kirk war. Wichtig war jetzt nur, dass Bones sich von seiner Folter erholte. Und Jim war fest entschlossen für seinen Freund dazu sein.

„Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun, Bones? Egal was… ich bin für dich da.“

Bones stand da und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst nichts für mich tun, Jim. Nicht im Moment. Aber, danke.“

Jims Hände lagen noch immer auf Bones’ Schultern. Er drückte leicht zu, dann löste er die rechte Hand und legte sie an Bones Wange. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich das nicht verhindert habe. Ich hätte…“

„Nein. Fang nicht so an, Jim. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Das musst du begreifen.“ Bones Stimme war erstaunlich fest, sein Blick unnachgiebig. 

„Er hat dich einfach so durch den Spalt gebeamt und wir hatten keine Ahnung, was vorging, Bones.“

Bones schwieg.

„Es tut mir so leid“, sagte Jim erneut.

Bones schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Jim.“ Ja, das war eindeutig sein Jim. Der Trottel, der ständig sich selbst die Schuld an allem gab, was irgendwie schief lief. Instinktiv zog er Jim in eine Umarmung und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt.

Jim wusste zunächst nicht, wie ihm geschah, dann erwiderte er die Umarmung. Plötzlich fühlte sich diese ansonsten harmlose Geste der Freundschaft jedoch anders an als sonst. Jim dachte an den anderen McCoy und dessen Verhältnis zu seinem Kirk. Es kam ihm so seltsam vor, da er nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte, mit Bones zu schlafen. Für Jim hatte diese einfache Geste ihre Unschuld verloren, dennoch wollte er Bones nicht loslassen. Dafür war er viel zu froh, seinen besten Freund in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Wieder und immer wieder zuckten Erinnerungsfetzen an Bones’ innerem Auge vorbei, doch er hielt Jim fest. Er wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Jim war wie ein Rettungsanker im Hier und Jetzt. Sein Jim war ein guter Mensch, kein Monster. Und Bones kämpfte die Furcht nieder, die immer wieder durchbrechen wollte. Er hielt Jim sehr lange, sehr fest an sich gedrückt, bis das Gefühl der schleichenden Angst endlich von ihm abließ. Sein Jim würde eher für ihn sterben, als ihm ein Leid anzutun. Er sprach diesen Gedanken immer wieder im Kopf aus, wie ein Mantra.

Bones löste die Umarmung schließlich und sah Jim irritiert, aber auch erleichtert an. Jim erkannte, dass sein Freund die Umarmung genauso befremdlich empfunden hatte wie er selbst. Ob sie es wollten oder nicht, ihre Beziehung hatte sich verändert, hatte ihre Unschuld verloren.

„Geh in dein Bett, Jim“, sagte Bones nach einer Weile sanft.

Und Jim nickte bereitwillig. „Ich schaue später wieder rein“, versprach er.


	6. Chapter 6

„Ich vermag es nicht die Logik in Ihrem Vorschlag zu sehen, Doktor.“ Spock stand mit ausdrucksloser Miene vor McCoy, die Hände auf dem Rücken gefaltet.

„Himmel Herr Gott“, brach es aus McCoy heraus. Er schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Die Logik ist scheinbar zu offensichtlich; Ich möchte, dass Sie sich bereithalten das Kommando zu übernehmen, Commander.“

„Wenn ich Ihren Plan korrekt verstanden habe“, wovon sowohl Spock selbst, als auch McCoy ausgingen, „dann wollen Sie den Captain stürzen. Folglich würde Ihnen zustehen die Enterprise zu kommandieren.“

McCoy verdrehte frustriert die Augen und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Ich bin Arzt, verdammt noch mal, und kein verfluchter Raumschiffkommandant. Ich kann und will dieses Schiff nicht befehligen. Sie sind jedoch wie geschaffen dafür.“

„Sie können mich nicht leiden, Doktor. Sie haben in all den Jahren keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen über mich und meine Herkunft herzuziehen. Warum verhelfen Sie mir zu einem eigenen Kommando und das ausgerechnet auf diesem Schiff? James Kirk ist Ihr Freund.“

„Ich kann Sie in der Tat nicht ausstehen und dieses Gespräch trägt nicht unwesentlich dazu bei. Ihre Sturheit macht mich wahnsinnig. Für jemanden Ihrer Intelligenz sind Sie manchmal dermaßen beschränkt, Spock -“ McCoy unterbrach sich, und versuchte, seine Selbstbeherrschung zurück zu erlangen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht leicht sein würde Spock zu überzeugen. „Sie wissen, dass Kirk ein Tyrann ist. Dass er ein strenges Regime führt, das auf Furcht und Schmerz basiert. Als ich auf der anderen Seite war, hatte ich die Gelegenheit einen gänzlich anderen Kirk kennen zu lernen. Er ist ebenfalls Captain einer Enterprise, führt seine Crew jedoch mit sehr viel sanfterer Hand.“ Spocks Augen wurden groß. „Ich war nicht weniger erstaunt“, gab McCoy zu. „Aber es geht anders, und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass wir hier ebenfalls ein paar gravierende Änderungen vornehmen können. Ihr Volk verachtet Gewalt. Daher denke ich, dass Sie ideal dafür wären, das Schiff auf eine Art zu führen, die dem anderen Universum nicht unähnlich ist.“

„Was Sie vorschlagen, Doktor, bedingt, dass Sie Ihren Freund ermorden“, gab Spock zu bedenken. Aus seinem emotionslosen Mund klang das, als würde er McCoy erklären, dass die Nacht dunkel und der Tag hell ist.

„Das ist mir bewusst“, raunte McCoy.

„Ich stünde für immer in Ihrer Schuld“, ergänzte Spock die Konsequenzen, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen.

McCoy lächelte verschlagen und nickte leicht. „Und ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich das nicht irgendwie ausnutzen werde. Aber ich verspreche, dass Sie sich nie wieder auf diesem Schiff vor irgendwem fürchten müssten. Und als erstes schaffen wir diese verdammten Schmerzsimulatoren ab.“

„Ich bräuchte einen Ersten Offizier. Sie wären die logische Wahl.“

McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Spock. Mein Platz ist auf der Krankenstation. Ich bin Arzt und werde es immer bleiben. Ich würde es jedoch vorziehen, wieder öfter zu heilen anstatt zu foltern.“

Spock dachte noch einige Sekunden nach, wog das Für und Wider gegeneinander ab. „Ich bin einverstanden“, sagte er schließlich und McCoy nickte lediglich.

Dann tat McCoy etwas, das er noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Er streckte Spock die Hand entgegen und dieser ergriff sie zunächst zögerlich, festigte dann jedoch den Druck. Der Pakt mit dem Teufel war geschlossen. Es fragte sich nur, wer von ihnen der Teufel und wer des Teufels Advokat war.

***

Krankenschwester Chapel hatte ihn aus ihrer Obhut in sein Quartier entlassen. Er sollte sich noch einige Tage schonen. Körperlich sei er jedoch wieder in guter Verfassung. Bones konnte nicht widersprechen. Er wusste, dass seine Verletzungen verheilt waren. Nun ja, bis auf die Seelischen. Aber die würden vielleicht noch sehr lange anhalten. Bones war zwar kein Psychologe, hatte aber schon das eine oder andere Mal mit traumatisierten Patienten zu tun gehabt und wusste daher, dass solche Erlebnisse nicht einfach zu verarbeiten waren.

Allerdings fand er es ganz schrecklich selbst der Patient zu sein. Er war besser darin zu heilen und zu helfen als sich helfen zu lassen. Christine hatte sich angeboten ihm beizustehen, aber Bones hatte dankend abgelehnt. Seine Oberschwester sollte nicht den Respekt vor ihm verlieren. Sie würde ihn vielleicht für immer als Opfer sehen, und das wollte er unbedingt vermeiden.

Nun stand er jedoch in seinem Quartier, und eine nie zuvor dagewesene Panik stieg in ihm auf. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte er die absolute Stille als angenehm empfunden, die er in seinen vier Wänden genoss, jetzt machte sie ihm Angst. „Computer“, sagte er und ein leises Piepen bestätigte, dass der Computer auf weitere Befehle wartete, „spiele etwas von Yiruma.“ Gleich darauf erklang eine sanfte Piano-Melodie. Allerdings fühlte sich Bones dadurch kein bisschen besser.

Im Grunde wusste er, dass seine Angst irrational war. Dennoch konnte er nicht dagegen an, dass er glaubte in jedem Schatten würde Kirk lauern, um ihn erneut zu verletzen. Immer wieder hörte er Kirks Stimme in seinem Kopf, wie ein Echo, das er nicht loswerden konnte. ‚Willst du mehr, Bones?’, ‚Das gefällt dir sicher, Bones.’ – Es hatte ihm nicht gefallen und mehr hatte er auch nicht gewollt. Er hatte sich nur nach Erlösung gesehnt, die ausgeblieben war.

Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, begann Bones’ Herz bei der Erinnerung an seine Gefangenschaft zu rasen.

„Bones?“

Er schloss die Augen. Das war einfach nicht wirklich. Er war nicht hier. Er konnte nicht hier sein. Das war unmöglich. Bones wagte es nicht, sich zu der Stimme umzudrehen, die ihren Ursprung irgendwo hinter ihm hatte.

„Bones? Christine sagte mir, sie habe dich entlassen. Ich dachte, du könntest Gesellschaft brauchen.“

Eine Hand legte sich auf Bones Schulter und er zuckte jäh zusammen. Die sanfte Stimme, die vorsichtige Berührung… Das war nicht Kirk, das war Jim - sein Jim. Dennoch erschrak er fürchterlich, machte einen Schritt beiseite und drehte sich mit entsetztem Gesicht zu seinem Freund um. Wann würde er aufhören vor Jim zu erschrecken?

„Du hast mein Klingeln nicht gehört“, sagte Jim leise und wie um sich für sein unerlaubtes Eintreten zu entschuldigen. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Es tut mir leid, Bones.“ Die Angst im Gesicht seines besten Freundes zu sehen, die nach wie vor ihm galt, trieb Jim Tränen in die Augen. Nie zuvor hatte er sich dermaßen schlecht gefühlt und er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie die Situation für Bones sein musste.

Bones schluckte trocken. Jim konnte ja nicht wissen, wie schwer es ihm fiel seine Wahnvorstellungen von der Realität zu unterscheiden. Und es brach ihm das Herz zu sehen, wie Jim ihn aus diesen hilflosen blauen Augen anblickte und nicht wusste, was er sagen oder tun sollte.

„Ich werde wahnsinnig“, sagte Bones leise und senkte den Blick.

Jim schüttelte leicht den Kopf und machte ein paar langsame Schritte auf Bones zu. „Was du durchgemacht hast, hat dich traumatisiert. Deswegen wirst du nicht wahnsinnig, Bones. Es wird nur dauern, bis du es verarbeitet hast.“

„Ich verliere den Verstand, Jim. Ich sehe ihn überall und höre ihn immerzu“, flüsterte Bones mit brüchiger Stimme und wandte den Blick zur Seite. Er brachte es nicht über sich Jim in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch. Ich bin da, Bones. Ich werde immer da sein, wenn du mich brauchst. Und ich kann auch jetzt bei dir bleiben, solange du es willst. Spock hat die Brücke unter Kontrolle“, erklärte Jim sanft und hob die Hand, um Bones zu berühren, doch er wagte es nicht.

„Er sieht aus wie du, Jim und ich…“ Bones brach ab.

Jim nickte leicht, auch wenn sein Freund es nicht sehen konnte, und kaute auf der Unterlippe herum. „Was… was kann ich tun, Bones? Ich bin bereit alles zu tun, wenn es dir irgendwie hilft. Auch wenn du nicht sicher bist, ob es etwas bringt. Was immer ich tun kann, lass es mich wissen. Wir versuchen alles.“

Bones hob langsam den Blick. Seine Augen trafen auf Jims, der ihn unsicher ansah. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich die Erinnerung an ihn loswerden kann…“

„Das wirst du vielleicht nie können. Aber du kannst eventuell lernen damit zu leben. Und wenn es dir hilft darüber zu reden, dann… bin ich da.“ Im Grunde wollte Jim nicht wissen, was der andere Kirk Bones angetan hatte. Aber wenn es Bones helfen könnte, würde er für ihn da sein. Es gab nichts, was er nicht für Bones tun würde. Und nicht nur deshalb, weil er sich aus irgendwelchen absurden Gründen verantwortlich für das Handeln seines Alter Egos fühlte. „Auch wenn du denkst, es ist unsinnig oder unkonventionell. Wenn du meinst, es könnte helfen, dann versuchen wir es.“

„Jim.“ Bones sah ihn ernst an, die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen, die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie aufeinander gepresst.

„Ja, Bones?“ Jim trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und biss erneut auf seine Unterlippe. Bones sah ihn mit diesem gewissen Blick an, der ihn immer nervös machte. Manchmal war es, als könnte Bones seine Gedanken lesen und das jagte Jim jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken. Einen sehr angenehmen allerdings.

„Du musst nicht gut machen, was er getan hat. Das obliegt nicht deiner Verantwortung.“

Jim schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er Bones gefasst an und machte den Rücken besonders gerade. „Doch. Ich bin für jeden an Bord der Enterprise verantwortlich. Und ganz besonders für dich. Niemand ist mir so wichtig wie du, Bones. Und irgendwie ist es diesem Bastard gelungen dich mir wegzunehmen und…“ Jims Stimme brach. „Er ist ich, Bones. Selbst wenn er all das verkörpert, was ich ein Leben lang unterdrückt habe, so ist er doch ich. Und ich bin offenbar bereit… Dinge zu tun, die…“ Er schluckte schwer.

„Oh verdammt, Jim.“ Bones schüttelte den Kopf, machte zwei Schritte auf Jim zu und überwand das letzte bisschen Distanz zwischen ihnen. Und noch ehe er sich selbst erlaubte über sein Handeln nachzudenken, riss er Jim in eine Umarmung. „Du bist ein Idiot, Jim. Aber du bist ein gutmütiger Idiot und du hast nichts, absolut NICHTS mit diesem Bastard gemeinsam.“

„Er sieht aus wie ich, hast du gesagt“, murmelte Jim an Bones Schulter gepresst und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Da hören die Gemeinsamkeiten aber auch schon auf“, erklärte Bones fest und erlaubte sich seinen Kopf an Jims zu lehnen. „Du bist nicht wie er.“ Seltsam war, dass je öfter Bones diese Worte zu Jim sagte, um Jim davon zu überzeugen, desto mehr glaubte er sie selbst. Und das war gut so. Indem er Jim überzeugte, überzeugte er sich selbst. Es fühlte sich gut an, Jim zu halten. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu gut.

So viele Jahre waren sie Freunde gewesen. Vertraute. Aber irgendwie war da plötzlich mehr. Und Bones war sich nicht sicher, ob er das akzeptieren wollte oder nicht. Gut fühlte sich auf jeden Fall die körperliche Nähe zu Jim an. Er wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. In Jims Armen fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen. Es war als käme er nach Hause.

„Jim…“, hauchte Bones und schloss die Augen. Ein vertrautes und gleichzeitig befremdliches Kribbeln ging von seinen Lenden aus, das er nie zuvor in Jims Gegenwart empfunden hatte.

„Ja, Bones?“ Jim wandte den Kopf, um Bones anzusehen. Dieser löste sich nur ungern von Jim und wagte es kaum ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Es ist jetzt anders, nicht wahr?“, fragte Jim leise. Bones nickte zögerlich. „Ich fühle es auch.“

Bones zog die Brauen zusammen. Jim lächelte sanft.

„Was immer dir hilft, Bones“, wiederholte Jim seine Worte.

Bones schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich von Jim, brachte hastig wieder Abstand zwischen sie. „Das ist doch verrückt, Jim. Das… sind nicht wir.“

„Ein bisschen was von den beiden steckt in uns und umgekehrt, Bones“, sagte Jim vorsichtig. „Das muss nicht unbedingt schlecht sein. In dem anderen Universum sind diese beiden sehr viel mehr als Freunde.“

„Freunde haben keinen Sex miteinander, Jim.“

Jim lächelte mild. Etwas, das seine Mutter vor Jahren einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. „Das stimmt nicht unbedingt, Bones. Meine Mutter hat mir vor vielen Jahren gesagt, dass sie damals nicht nur ihren Ehemann, sondern gleichzeitig ihren besten Freund und engsten Vertrauten verloren hatte. Sie war viele Jahre mit meinem Vater befreundet gewesen, ehe sie sich ineinander verliebten, Bones. Sie kannten sich schon seit der Highschool.“

Trübsinnig stellte Bones fest, dass es offenbar doch Highschool Lieben gab, die für immer hielten. Oder zumindest, bis einer der beiden starb. Diesmal war es an Bones schwer zu schlucken. „Ich… glaube nicht, dass wir unsere Beziehung mit der deiner Eltern vergleichen können, Jim.“

„Es wäre ja nur ein Versuch“, sagte Jim. Er schloss erneut die Distanz zu Bones, legte eine Hand an dessen Hüfte und die andere an seine Wange. „Wenn du es nicht willst, brauchst du es nur zu sagen.“

„Das ist verrückt, Jim“, brachte Bones kaum hörbar über die Lippen. Sein Herz begann wild in seiner Brust zu schlagen. Wieso war er so aufgeregt? Das war doch nur Jim.

Jim sah ihm noch einen Moment in die Augen, nickte lächelnd und schloss die Augen, ehe er sich vorlehnte, um seine Lippen auf Bones’ zu drücken. Und dann geschah etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte; es gefiel ihm. Es fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an Bones zu küssen, und er wollte mehr.

Bones stand wie erstarrt da und traute sich kaum zu atmen. Was sie hier taten war vollkommen verrückt. Er ließ sich ernsthaft von dem besten Freund, den er je gehabt hatte, küssen. Nein, er ließ sich nicht einfach nur küssen, er küsste Jim zurück. Erst zögerlich, als müsse er sich des neuen Gefühls erst bewusst werden. Als er feststellte, dass es sich gut und richtig anfühlte, schickte er eine Hand in Jims Haar und hielt ihn mit der freien dicht an sich gepresst fest. Erinnerungen an die vielen schönen Stunden mit Jim liefen vor seinem inneren Auge ab, wie ein alter Film. Und da war rein gar nichts, das ihm Angst machte. Ja, verdammt, er genoss es seinen besten Freund zu küssen und geküsst zu werden.

„Wie war das?“, fragte Jim vorsichtig, als er sich von Bones löste und ihn unsicher ansah. Bones war nicht erschrocken fortgewichen, hatte keine weitere Panikattacke bekommen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte den Kuss vertieft und erwidert, aber dennoch war sich Jim nicht sicher, ob es den gewünschten Effekt auf Bones hatte.

„Du hast mich geküsst“, stellte Bones überflüssigerweise fest. Jim nickte, zog die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen und begann auf der Unterlippe zu kauen. „Du hast mich ernsthaft geküsst“, wiederholte er und blickte auf Jims Lippen, die dieser unruhig mit den Zähnen bearbeitete und schließlich mit der Zunge befeuchtete. Bones starrte Jims Lippen wie hypnotisiert an, dann lächelte er, ehe er Jim zu einem weiteren Kuss heranzog.


	7. Chapter 7

McCoys Hände strichen behutsam über die nach oben ausgestreckten Arme seines Geliebten, ehe er ihn ans Bett fesselte. Ein diabolisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, die Augen funkelten gefährlich. Diese Art Vorspiel war Kirk am liebsten. Dieser befand sich bereits im Rausch der Vorfreude und räkelte sich vollkommen nackt und mit geschlossenen Augen unter seinem Geliebten. Er sah den entschlossenen, finsteren Ausdruck in McCoys Blick nicht, war vollkommen ahnungslos.

Kirk hatte McCoy schon immer unter Kontrolle gehabt. Hatte immer genau das bekommen, was er wollte. Sein Hochmut war so groß, dass es McCoy erstaunlich leicht fiel, ihn genau dort hinzuführen, wo er ihn haben wollte. Kirk hatte großes Vertrauen in McCoy – vielleicht zu großes Vertrauen. Denn wenn er McCoy eines gelehrt hatte, dann dass man nicht einmal seinem Geliebten trauen sollte. Umgekehrt hatte dieses Vertrauen nie existiert. McCoy hatte schon immer gewusst, dass ihn der kleinste Fehler eines Tages das Leben kosten könnte.

„Mhm“, brummte Kirk genüsslich unter ihm und hob ein wenig das Becken an, „das fühlt sich so gut an. Du hast mir gefehlt.“

McCoy erhob sich leicht, um auch Kirks Beine fixieren zu können. „Es wäre schön, wenn ich dir glauben könnte.“ Sein Blick wanderte für einen Moment hinauf zu Kirks Gesicht. Dieser hielt seine Augen nach wie vor geschlossen. „Weißt du, ich war nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir.“

„Inwiefern?“ Nun öffnete Kirk doch die Augen und sah seinen Geliebten an.

„Es gab drüben etwas, das wir hier nicht haben.“ Kirk hob nur die Augenbrauen und betrachtete seinen Geliebten mit erstaunlicher Gelassenheit. McCoy konnte kaum glauben, wie arrogant dieser Mann doch war. Natürlich war es ihm schon früher aufgefallen, aber erst nachdem er den anderen Jim kennen gelernt hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er ein völlig anderes Leben führen könnte. Ein angenehmes, friedvolles Leben, an der Seite eines Menschen, dem er blind vertrauen konnte. Vertrauen war jedoch etwas, das er seinem eigenen Jim nie entgegen gebracht hatte, ganz gleich wie sehr er ihn auch liebte. Er hatte immer in der Angst gelebt, dass sein Jim ihn eines Tages leid sein und beseitigen würde.

„Wovon sprichst du, Bones?“, fragte Kirk, nachdem er von allein keine befriedigende Antwort bekommen hatte. Etwas in McCoys Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn nun doch vorsichtig werden. Er versuchte jedoch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Vertrauen. Sicherheit. Freundschaft. Loyalität“, zählte McCoy ein paar Dinge auf, die sich so gravierend zwischen den Universen unterschieden.

Kirk hob nur erneut die Brauen, sah McCoy mit dem gewohntem Hochmut an. „Das hört sich nach nichts als Schwäche an.“

McCoy nickte langsam. „Dass du so empfindest, macht mich traurig, Jim.“ Er beugte sich hinüber zu dem Schränkchen neben seinem Bett und öffnete die oberste Schublade. „Ein winziger Teil in mir hatte gehofft, dass etwas von ihm in dir steckt.“ Er holte einen handgroßen Dolch hervor, den er Kirk auf die nackte Brust legte.

„Von wem? Wovon redest du? Und können wir dieses öde Gespräch nicht einfach verschieben und zur Sache kommen? Der andere McCoy hat mich ziemlich spitz gemacht, aber kein bisschen befriedigt.“ Erneut hob Kirk sein Becken an, damit McCoy seine wachsende Vorfreude spüren konnte.

McCoy atmete tief durch und setzte sich wieder auf Kirk, ohne dessen Erektion zu beachten.

„Zieh dich endlich aus und lass uns anfangen“, verlangte Kirk.

McCoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Für dich ist das nur körperlich, nicht wahr?“

Kirk rollte die Augen. „Du weißt, dass ich dich von allen am liebsten mag. Was willst du hören? Woher kommt neuerdings diese Sentimentalität? Wenn ich auf sowas Wert legen würde, hätte ich eine Geliebte, keinen Geliebten. Diese Gefühlsduselei passt nicht zu dir, Bones.“

Erneut nickte McCoy in scheinbarer Besonnenheit. Es kostete ihn jedoch seine gesamte Kontrolle, die Hände ruhig zu halten, damit sie nicht zitterten. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich dich verletze?“ Kirk schüttelte den Kopf und freute sich, dass McCoy offenbar des Redens genauso leid war wie er. „Begreife, dass ich es tun muss.“ Kirks Stirn legte sich in Falten, während McCoy den Dolch in die Hand nahm und sanft die Klinge über die Haut seines Geliebten streichen ließ. 

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Die Alarmglocken in Kirk schrillten mit einem Mal los, sein Herz begann zu rasen und er versuchte vergeblich sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. In McCoys Augen fehlte jegliche Begierde. Da war kein düsteres Lächeln auf seinen schönen vollen Lippen, wie sonst, wenn sie sich dieser Art Vorspiel hingaben.

„Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine andere Möglichkeit, als den einen zu verwunden, den ich liebe.“

„Bones.“ Kirk wand sich in wachsender Unruhe unter seinem Geliebten. Da war diesmal kein schelmisches Funkeln in McCoys Augen. Die Vorfreude darauf ihm hier und da ein paar kleine Schnittwunden zu hinterlassen, das Blut mit den sanften Fingerspitzen aufzunehmen und abzulecken. Kirk sah Bedauern in den Augen seines Geliebten und eine tiefe Traurigkeit, die er dort so noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Bones, was …?“ Die Fesseln an seinen Gelenken hinterließen ein heißes Brennen auf seiner Haut, als er vergeblich versuchte loszukommen.

„Ich werde diesmal keine Gnade zeigen. Es ist vorbei.“

„Bones.“

McCoy führte die Spitze des kleinen Dolchs direkt über Kirks Herz. Er hoffte, die Klinge war lang genug, damit sie auch wirklich bis zum Herz durchdringen würde. Er wusste, dass er den Mut kein zweites Mal aufbringen würde. Es musste schnell gehen, damit er es sich nicht anders überlegen und seine Tat bereuen konnte. Dass er nicht doch versuchen würde, Kirks Leben zu retten.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich dich umbringe?“

Kirk riss verzweifelt an seinen Fesseln. „Versuch es und ich bringe dich um!“, schrie er und sah es im selben Moment gefährlich in McCoys Augen aufblitzen.

McCoy nickte leicht, hob den Dolch mit beiden Händen an und rammte ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung in Kirks Brust. Er spürte wie leicht die Haut unter der scharfen Klinge nachgab, die sich durch die Rippen drängte und schließlich im Herzmuskel versank.

Kirk starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, während McCoy den Griff des Dolches einen Moment länger als nötig umklammerte.

„Es zu versuchen würde voraussetzen, dass ich scheitere. Du hast mir noch nie zugetraut, dass ich den Mut aufbringen würde, Jim. Aber sieh, wozu du mich gebracht hast. Was du getan hast. Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Jetzt ist es vorbei.“ McCoys Herz raste, während Kirks aufhörte zu schlagen. Langsam ließ McCoy die Schultern sinken und setzte sich schließlich neben Kirk aufs Bett. Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert, sein Atem ging stoßweise.

Minuten lang saß er reglos da, Kirk den Rücken zugewandt und starrte auf die Wand ihm gegenüber. Nach und nach verebbte der Adrenalin-Rausch und sein Körper beruhigte sich, im Gegensatz zu seinen Gedanken. Erinnerungen an die seltenen schöne Augenblicke mit Kirk zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, wurden jedoch schnell von der Angst überschattet, die er stets mit sich getragen hatte, und die er nun endlich los war. Es war vorbei.

Genau in diesem Moment, als sich Erleichterung wärmend um ihn legte, entschloss er sich dazu niemals wieder einem anderen Wesen ein Leid anzutun oder gar zu töten. Hier und heute würde er neu anfangen und ein anderes Leben führen.

Entschlossen erhob er sich und ging hinüber zur Interkomanlage neben der Tür. „McCoy an Spock.“

„Spock hier, Doktor.“

„Kommen Sie bitte umgehend in mein Quartier“, bat McCoy und wusste, dass seine Stimme nicht annähernd so ruhig klang, wie er es geplant hatte.

„Ich bin unterwegs“, erwiderte Spock steif und beendete die Verbindung.

Es war überstanden, dachte McCoy bei sich und ließ sich neben der Tür an der Wand hinab gleiten. Es war endlich vorüber. Warum nur fühlte er sich so miserabel?

 

***

Jim schmiegte sich seitlich an Bones warmen, leicht verschwitzten Körper, und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust seines Freundes. In all den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er irgendwann mit Bones schlafen würde. Seltsam daran war jedoch nicht, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, sondern dass sie es nicht schon viel früher getan hatten. Es kam ihm so natürlich vor und es erfüllte ihn mit so vielen positiven Emotionen, dass er sie kaum beschreiben konnte. Kurzum hatte sich Jim nie zuvor so wohl gefühlt. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er nach einer leidenschaftlichen Begegnung das Bedürfnis zu bleiben und sogar zu kuscheln.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, erkundigte sich Jim, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Bones’ linke Hand streichelte zärtlich über seinen nackten Rücken.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass wir das getan haben“, raunte Bones und lehnte sein Kinn an Jims Kopf. Das dunkelblonde Haar war leicht verschwitzt und zum ersten Mal genoss Bones das Odeur, das Jim stets umgab, wenn er gerade Sex gehabt hatte. „Aber ich fühle mich erstaunlich gut. Wie geht es dir?“

Jim fühlte, wie sich warme Erleichterung über ihn ausbreitete wie eine Decke. Er stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und leicht in die Höhe, um Bones ansehen zu können. Er konnte kaum fassen, wie viel Zuneigung er in Bones’ braunen Augen sah. „Ich fühle mich wie ein Idiot.“ Bones zog die Brauen zusammen, bis sie fast eine durchgehende Linie bildeten. „Wir hätten das schon viel früher haben können. Aber ich habe es nicht gesehen. Deshalb fühle ich mich wie ein verdammter Idiot.“ Bones lächelte leicht, die Augenbrauen verloren ihre Spannung. „Wie habe ich nicht sehen können, dass du es bist?“

„Dass ich es bin?“

Jim lächelte und streichelte Bones’ Wange. „Dass du der Richtige bist. Der eine Mensch, der zu mir gehört.“

Bones lehnte sich vor, so gut es ging – immerhin lag Jim noch halb auf ihm – und küsste Jim. „Das hast du schön gesagt.“ Jim lächelte wieder, ehe er seinem Kopf erneut erlaubte, sich auf Bones’ Brust zu legen. Bones war sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ganz so sicher, wie Jim das offenbar war, dass diese Veränderung ihrer Beziehung halten würde, aber er wollte gerne daran glauben. Was er jedoch mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste, war, dass er auf dem besten Weg war, die Erfahrungen, die er im Spiegeluniversum gemacht hatte, hinter sich zu lassen. Endlich fühlte er sich wieder sicher und geborgen - und das dank Jim.

 

ENDE


End file.
